


Winter´s Mate

by MaggYme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggYme/pseuds/MaggYme
Summary: The Winter Soldier threatens to get out of control with his instincts taking over more and more. After years of supressed ruts his body built up a resistance and Hydra need to find another solution. Deciding it would be the easiest to just give in. Hydra kidnapped the 17-year old reader to turn her into a Omega in Heat using injections whenever needed. This is what happens:





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SMUT, RAPE of an 17 year old, A:B:O- dynamics, Angst, kidnapping, someone get turned into an Omega,…please let me know if you find more :)
> 
> MIGHT BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

„His instincts are starting to get out of control and his body builds up immunity against the suppressants. I fear we might lose control over him if we don´t find a solution.”

“Dr Steiner we need to keep the Asset under control. How long till the suppressants stop working?”

“Two weeks at most. He is in the most aggressive rut I have ever witnessed. Even with the suppressants. He started to bend the metal door to his room with his fist when an Omega walked by, three hallways away. Maybe it will be best to give in his instincts.”

“We can´t let him take one of our Omegas. He might kill them, and kidnapping will cause to much suspicion.”

“We could fake an Omega in heat. We inject a normal female with heat hormones. His instincts will kick in and he won´t even realize the difference.”

“Send a team. They have a week to find someone fitting. I want someone that won´t be missed.”

“See it done Sir.”

* * *

“That´s her?”

“Yes Sir. Orphaned and seventeen years old. It will just look like she run again. No one will look after her.”

“Injections?”

“We transplanted a device where her scent gland would be if she was an Omega. It will inject the hormones whenever we need and fake a heat. The Asset won´t even smell the difference.”

“When can we start? There are missions coming up that are of the highest importance.”

“Right now. She is just waking up it seems.”

And so it was, she felt groggy and was confused on why she was lying on a cold floor with pain in the crook of her neck.

_What is going on. Urgh. Where am I?_

She jerked away when Dr Steiner kneeled in front of her, grabbing her by the back of her head with force, making her hiss and flinch in pain.

“Listen, Toy, Do as I tell you and you will live a bit more. You will be the personal toy for our Asset. You won´t scream, cry or fight. You will only speak if asked to. Do one of these things and you will wish you were dead. Understood?” He declared in a voice that let her believe he was speaking the truth and she nodded in understanding and defeat. Usually she wasn´t one to give in without a fight, but this wasn´t a situation to do so.

“Good. Maybe you will even have some fun? Who knows. Come.”

A soldier grabbed her by her upper arm with a strength she knew it would leave bruises and dragged her with him through a labyrinth of hallways and doors. Soldiers upon soldiers passed them.

_I will never get out of here alive._

Finally, they stopped in front of a heavy looking steel door with dents in it, only for it to open with a screech.

“She is already smelling like she is in heat. He will be awaiting us.”

Upon entering, her eyes fell on the form of a huge man that seemed to have stopped midmotion while pacing up and down the room. She saw him sniff the air with deep intakes, his eyes were filled with Lust and need and she immediately knew what means: He was an Alpha in rut, and the way his muscles tensed and his body started to shook showed he was having a strong one.

_A rutting Alpha-_

“Asset. We have a little present for you, don´t break it to quick. But do as you please with her. We will be back tomorrow.” And with that, she was pushed into the room and the door closed behind her.

_FUCK_

Slowly like a predator tailing a prey the man stepped towards her, his muscles still tense like has was waiting for something else to happen and his teeth bare.

_Stay calm. No sudden movements. Don´t make him angry- you won´t be able to flee from him. Just try to relax._

Even though she wasn´t an Omega (or even a Wolfsblood at all), she was able to smell the heavy scent of arousal and need that was surrounding that man.

There was a small percentage of people in the world with wolfsblood in their veins, but that didn´t meant they lived in secrecy. No, guides existed on ´How to catch your own Alpha´ that described how someone could get an alpha male or female and how their instincts worked. Though the omegas see those, that read these books, as immediate threat to their birth rights. One of her foster siblings had read one, so she was well informed as well (they had shared a room and her sister was reading aloud all the time).

So she knew what would be coming for her. The male Alpha in front of her was in his rut and that means his whole existence is aiming for one thing at that moment: Sex.  Because she was there and (apparently) made to smell like omega in heat, she knew his goal was to fuck her, if she want it or not.

_He looks feral and vicious. Don’t they want their precious Omegas to get hurt or killed by him?_

She had to take all of her inner strength not to take a step back, fearing his reaction if she does.

Her heartbeat increased with every step he took towards her and when his gaze became to intense to stand, she lowered her head and looked at her bare feet. She knew he would consider that as a sign of submission, but she was determined to do whatever would keep her alive.

Her submissive behaviour earned her a light growl (it was almost soft), but she couldn´t suppress a surprised flinch. Luckily, he didn´t seem to notice it.

_Calm down. You are still alive and whole_

Suddenly the man stood in front of her, his nose brushing over her hair and she was able to feel the heat radiating from his body.

A shiver went up and down her spine when his breath touched her skin.

_What is he - The gland!_

She remembered that Wolfbloods had something called a scent gland that send out pheromones so others knew their moods and things like that at the crook of their neck and she shifted her head so he had a better access to the area where hers would have been. The second her neck was bare, his nose brushed against it and a satisfied sounding rumble left his body.

He circled her to stand behind her, his nose still attached to her neck, and she wasn´t able to hinder a fearful whine to escape her throat and her eyes were immediately filled with panic.

_SHIT! Shut up. Stay quiet._ _Don´t make him angry._

The Alpha behind her immediately stopped when his eyes caught this sound, his instincts wanting to make sure the Omega in front of him was alright. But when she didn´t turn away, his brain turned the whine into one of arousal and he continued.

His hands found their way to her arms and his chest pressed against her back.

_He´s hard. I am right with the rut._

His dick pressed against her behind and her heart stopped for a moment.

“Bed.” Was the first thing he breathed, no nearly growled into her ear and she did as told. Slowly one step after the other, she walked towards the small bed on the other side of the room. It looked like one of those soldiers usually slept in at the barracks and she dreaded what would be coming now.

With every step she took her heartbeat increased and breathing shallowed, a lump caught in her throat and she stopped only centimetres before the metal bedframe would hit her shins.

“Omega.” The man breathed against the side of her neck, one of his hands moving up to take a lose but strong grip around her throat and she feared he was going to strangle her. Only now did she realize that it was made of metal, it was cold against her skin.

_What, how-_  
His other hand moved down to the pair of trousers she was still wearing to rip them open in the front, the button flying through the room.

Need took over the actions of the Alpha and it became obvious that he had kept his instincts under control till then, because the moment the button when flying, her upper body was pulled down at her throat and her trousers ripped down, alongside her underpants, with a speed and force that was unhuman.

A whimper escaped her lips when the air brushed against her now bare core and she knew there was no way out of it now (not that there was one before).

His free hand found its way to her clit at once and she heard him make a sound of confusion of her dry state. Usually Omegas in heat were dripping wet and not as passive as she was.

Tears threaten to fall, when she felt his grip around her throat tighten, only to release it at once to move down (ripping the fabric of her shirt) and moved inside to play with her breasts in such a gentle manor she didn´t believe was possible for a metal hand.  

Gentle he pushed her upper body back up to rest against his chest, his metal hand caressing her breasts while his fleshy one draw small circles around her sensitive nub, his lips moved to her side licking and kissing the side of her neck. She somehow knew he wanted to make her ready for his dick and make her wet. If it was because he didn´t want to hurt her, or because he didn´t want to fuck a dry pussy she didn´t know and to be true: she did not even care. Her mind was circling more around the fact that her first time would happen in a windowless room, given as a toy to a stranger that looked like he would kill her afterwards without remorse.

_Don´t think about it. Try to stay calm and hope he gets you wet, otherwise this might hurt._

Forcing her mind to calm down, her body finally was able to start responding to the males touches and soon she felt a her known feeling (she had pleasured herself before) pool between her legs- she was starting to get wet. She felt the Alpha grin against her neck when the scent of her arousal entered his nose and his flesh hand moved away from her core to behind her back. A second later she heard the rustle of clothing hitting the floor and she knew he was now naked from the waist down and ready to enter her.  
His metal hand returned back to her throat and he pulled her back down. Knowing this will get ´bumpy´ she let her arms fall forward and her hands grip the miraculous neat bedsheets to stabilize the position she was in, though she had the feeling he was strong enough to hold her using only his metal arm.

She felt his body move and soon the tip of his dick brushed through her wet folds, and it felt huge.

_Please be gentle._

With a little grunt he pushed forward, entering her with one swift move. A stinging pain made her knees and elbows buckle and she was only held upwards by the arm around her torso (and hand around her throat) and the dick inside her. Tears fell down her cheeks and her breathing stopped for a moment. His dick really was huge and the fact she had been a virgin made it even worse, her insides had never been stretched and now they were to a degree she feared it ripped more than it should have. The Alpha had felt the barrier he had snapped and held still. His nose took in the scent of fresh blood and led out a warm growl. Carefully (so he won´t leave her on accident) he moved her forward, so she was now on all fours on his bed, his metal arm stabilizing her, and his fleshy hand had a firm grip on her hip. Soon she felt him move in and out of her; over and over again, making her body rock back and forth and she felt her breasts rubbing against the metal arm.   
If she wanted or not, her breathing and heartbeat began to increase and warmth began to gather in her lower belly.   
He leaned forward and began to suck and nimble at the crook and back of her neck. This position changed the angle he pushed into her, making him hit a spot that send shivers of pleasure up and down her spine with every hit. His Hair tickled her cheeks when he moved forward so his lips brushed her ears.

“Omega. Speak.” He growled, her back vibrating from the deepness of it.

“Alpha-“ She whined not knowing his name, tears were still threaten to fall from her eyes, “-please-“

She didn´t know what to say. On the one hand did she want him to stop, on the other did she want him to continue- regardless the fact he was taking her against her will.

Her body began to tremble of pleasure when his dick kept hitting her sweetspot, and suddenly a moan left her throat. His pushing began to pick up in speed and he literally fucked her into the mattress when her arms and legs gave away and she slumped down to lay flat on her stomach, his metal arm still beneath her. The Alpha didn´t even bother to keep her upright, he kept fucking her and soon her walls began to clench around him indicating she had found her release.

And indeed, did she feel warm pleasure burn through her veins and her vision became white.

It only took him a few more thrust until his knot inflated and locked him into place inside of her, making it impossible for him to pull out of her even if he wanted to.

She felt his warm seed cover her inner walls and she knew he would have staying inside of her. Exhausted from the act, he slumped down on her, only to turn them to rest on their sides. His fleshy arm sneaked around her waist and his metal arm moved up to lay beneath her head to serve her as a pillow. His skin was sticky from sweat, making her asscheeks stick to his hip. The man´s head was buried inside the crook of her neck, taking in her smell with every breath he took. Every time he released a breath, a purrlike sound rumbled inside his throat. He was satisfied- for the moment.

A short while later she felt his breathing calm down and she knew he had fallen asleep because of the exhaustion and she finally let the tiers fall down her face, hoping she wouldn´t wake the Alpha again in the process.

Knowing this wouldn’t have been the only time for him to take her that night she forced her eyes to close and at least try to find sleep. She only could try and see the best of the situation at hand, it was either this or her death and she really didn´t want to die with only seventeen years of age.

Somehow the man´s scent of warm leather and metal, combined with clear winter sky, lulled her into a relaxing sleep and let her forget there was still a dick inside of her at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a bitch

**_~~FRIDAY~~   
_ **

 

„Steve, what´s wrong with Bucky?” Falcon asked his friend and comrade one morning during training.

“What do you mean Sam?” The Captain asked with a sigh.

“Look at him. It is obvious he is in rut, and I am not even a wolfsblood. And yet shows every woman and Omega the cold shoulder. That can´t be normal. Did Hydra mess with his instincts or something?” Falcon motioned to Bucky, who was running like a madman on the treadmill. Obviously trying to work his need to rut out of his body.

“So you noticed that as well? I hoped I was wrong. I will talk to him. FRIDAY, can you search the database of Hydra we have information of that manner?”

**_“I will see to it Captain.”_ **

“Good luck with Mr Grumpypants. I will go and see how the other Nonbloods are doing.” Falcon grinned and left the training room.

“Buck. How are you doing?”

“I am fine. Why?” He answered, minimal out of breath.

“Buck. I can know you are in a rut. Even Sam saw it and he is no wolfsblood. Come on you show every female a cold shoulder, one of them even was in her heat and you didn’t flinch into her direction. Tell me what is wrong.”

“Nothing. I just don’t feel the need to- I know that is unusual, but it is how it is -ok?” His friend answered with a growl, it was obvious he didn´t want to speak about it and Steve decided not to press any further, for now.

“Want to go for a run tomorrow? We can go early, so no one will bother us.”

“Maybe. I will let you know Punk.” Bucky answered and left the room without another glance towards his friend.

* * *

“Did you get any information from Grumpy?” Sam asked as soon as he saw the Captain approach.

“No. He say he doesn´t feel the need to go after one of them.”

“Strange. Doesn´t that mean he has a mate somewhere?” Sam whispered, seeing Bucky had just entered the common room.

“Yeah. But he never mentioned her. Do you think he forgot her as well?”

“Possibly, but he has no mating mark on his own, so we can´t be sure. Let´s wait if FRIDAY will find anything.” Sam frowned, hoping for his friend’s sake they will find something.

Bucky had just left the room, when the AI piped up.

**_“Mr Rogers, Mr Wilson. I have some information, I would consider to sit down in one of the meeting rooms to see into it. They are quite delicate.”_ **

“We will be in MR  FRIDAY. Come on Sam.”

Five minutes later, Falcon and Captain America stood at a small table, where FRIDAY showed every information she had found during her research. It wasn´t much, but what they read made them cringe.

“So they couldn’t get his Wolfsblood instincts under control and they decided to kidnap a teenager to turn into a Omega in heat, whenever they needed it? Dude that is sick on a whole different level.” Sam hissed.

“She´s an orphan they snatched after school. That was seven years ago. Implanted her something to fill her with heat-hormones, to keep _him_ under control. They keep referring to her only as ´the Toy´, she literally was only some meat for them to let Bucky fuck out his rut. Poor girl. He must have had a lot built up the first couple of times after they had supressed his rut for so long- I don´t want to imagine what it was like for her. She must be scared shitless. He wasn´t really an angel whilst under their control.” Sam mused, his heart clenched.

“FRIDAY? Is there any information what happened to her, after Bucky fled Hydra?” Steve wanted to know, hoping she was still alive. He wanted to at least offer her help and protection, Hydra was still out there- at least some of them.

**_“I am sorry Mr Rogers, there is nothing. The last entry to her file was that she got sick and lost a lot of weight after constant puking. That was two days after the Helicarrier incident. Apparently was she held captive in the compound Mr Barnes cleared at once that week.”_ **

“That means there is no information left, he deleted everything that day. Steve- we need to find something. I have a bad feeling.”

“FRIDAY, can you age the face in the picture to how it could be today and then a face recognition?” Sam asked, “Maybe you can find her like that.”

**_“I will send you the picture as soon as I am ready.”_ **

* * *

That had been two weeks ago, and still there was no sign or hint if the (now) young woman was even alive anymore.

“Hey Steve, remember the new café I mentioned? I have some time, wanna join me and check it out?”

“Yeah.”

One hour later did the two Avenger sit in the little café enjoying a cup of hot coffee and freshly baked cake, sitting in the corner trying to not draw to much attention.  
They were able to relax a bit, until the shift changed. Now a young woman with (y/hc) was serving some of the dishes.  
She was polite and quick with her orders, it was almost like serving was second nature to her. But then, when she was about to serve a new table, chaos ensues.

“How dare you!” A woman in her mid-thirty´s screeched, slapping the coffeepot out of her hand, that shattered into a thousand pieces on the ground coffee splattering everywhere.

A little yelp of pain escaped her lips, when the hot liquid came into contact with her skin, but she didn´t jump back.

“How dare you, you little fake bitch! No you ruined my dress. I will make sure your boss will hear of this! Not only stealing our Alphas but trying to become an Omega. Disgusting. People like you should be lynched.” The woman ranted and ranted, but the waitress didn´t seem to listen: carefully, not to cut herself on the shards, she started to clean up the floor.

Listening to the woman, Steve and Sam were able to see a mating mark at the crook of her neck and only now was Steve able to smell the distinct smell of another Omega coming from her, it was too weak to be of a normal one though.

She turned her back towards the women and walked towards the little counter to throw it into a bin, hidden beneath it.

Suddenly the angry woman hurried towards her, a knife in her hand, “How dare a bitch like you to disrespect me like that. I am a pure wolfsblood you fake-“

“Listen here. I don´t give a shit if you are a wolfsblood, a halfblood, a nonblood or a cockroach. This is my Café and I treated you with the same respect I treat everybody that comes in here the first time. I won´t stand abuse by someone like you.” The waitress stated, grabbing something from behind the counter.

“And before you even think on threatening me with the knife in your hand know this:”, the young woman stated calm raising the baseball bat from behind the counter, “ I was held captive by Hydra for nearly four years and turned into a living toy for one of their men. I had my fare share of assholes, assassins and soldiers that I met during that time and believe me, you don´t want to get on my bad side, because that thing learned in the deepest dungeons you can imagine. SO if you think that little knife and your ´I am better than you´ tantrum can give you some special treatment because it usually scares of nonbloods, you are mistaken. I will beat you to the pile of shit you are and then keep doing my business. I have a lot to get out of my system, so if you don´t want to get on the receiving end of it you leave now and take your goons with you. I don´t want to see you here ever again! Oh, and just for you to know. I have a mate, he might not remember me, but if he does one day- pray you never crosses his path, because he is death in person.”

The Omega looked afraid hearing the tone the young woman spoke in and within a second the group of four wolfbloods had left her café.

“Take your seat Captain and you as well Falcon. This is none of your business.” She stated, before cleaning up the mess on the floor. “But thanks for that little gesture.”

“Please tell me you heard what I heard Sam.” The Captain whispered towards his friend.  
“I think I did, quick- let FRIDAY compare the picture to her using face recognition.”

“Do you really think we have just stumbled upon Bucky´s mate? Just like that?”

Feeling the eyes staring at her, she sighted, “Just spit out what you are thinking about!”

“Is it true, what you just said?” The Captain asked.

“You know the answer if you ask this question. But if you want a direct answer, then yes. It is true what I just said. Is that why you are here?” The young woman asked.

“No.” The both answered in union, with such a sincerity in their voices that she knew they spoke the truth.

“Then why are you here?”

“We just heard of this café and wanted to check it out. Finding the young woman we are looking for for almost a half a month was just an happy incident.”  Sam answered with a smile on his lips.

“Sam-“

“So you were looking for me. Why? Did he send you?” She asked interested, hope in her voice.

“No. But Bucky- he is the reason why we are here.” Steve admitted, worry evident in his voice what caught her interest, “He, we were worried about him because he wasn´t behaving like an Alpha in rut and we got worried. We asked a friend of us to look through the files if she can find something about a possible mate-“

“-that’s where you found the information on me and you decided you need to look for me. Why?”

“We wanted to make sure you were alright, and maybe- maybe ask you to at least meet him, so he knows why he is behaving like he is. I fear what it might do to him otherwise. He always was good to hide his own pain.”

“So he still doesn´t remember me. Should have known that, after he freed me and left me behind without a word. But you know, I have not only think about myself but-“

“Mommy?” a little girl asked from next to the counter, “I can´t sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:someone gets beaten up,

“Hey Pumpkin, why can´t you sleep?”, the young woman asked the three year old that stood next to the counter. Who in response only shrugged shyly.

“We have been too loud, haven’t we? I am sorry. Do you want an muffin? There are still some with chocolate chips left.” She breathed, crouching down to lift up her daughter.

“Mh?” The woman hummed and the little girl nodded, glee dancing in her eyes and a little giggle escaped her.

“Come, sit here and we can draw when I ended speaking with the tow customers. Ok? Here your muffin.” The young mother smiled towards her daughter and handed her one of her favourite muffins.

“Ok Mommy.”

“Be right back Pumpkin.”

Sending her daughter a little smile, she returned towards the two males that were still sitting at the table, confused and interested looks on their faces.

“Before you ask: Yes, she is his.”, the young mother breathed.

“She has his hair colour-

“-and eye colour.”

“She is three?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I was about one month along when he escaped, only to return a few days later to clear the base. I knew he must somehow forget who I was. When he returned and left me after freeing me. I was able to steal an alias and some money from Hydra and went into hiding. I didn´t want to risk Hydra to find me again and went off the grid as good as possible, but then I realised I was pregnant and had to take care of the both of us. Then I read, that he was living in NY together with you all and I decided to come and built us a live worth living for. I hoped he maybe would starting to remember me and – well, here we are.” She began to explain, her voice thick of emotion.

“You like him.” Steve stated a bit confused, wasn´t she held against her will?

“Call it Stockholm syndrome, stupidity or what ever you think. Believe me or not, but he never treated me wrong intentionally. True, I didn´t wanted to happen what happened to me, after- after the first couple of times, when his mind was clearer again- he made sure I was ok. It was strange, but I can´t blame him for acting following his instincts. Hydra had suppressed his rut for almost seventy years and then made me smell like an Omega in heat. You Captain should know how he must have felt, how that had been for him.”

“He must have been barely able to control himself. When Alphas in rut meeting an unmated Omega or their mated Omega, it is almost like a switch that get turned on. In a usual rut it is hard to keep a clear mind and after seventy years without one- Was he even able to control himself“ The Captain mused, pain in his eyes- not able to get the burning need under control must have been pure torture for his friend and brother.

“He was, more or less at least. Even in his clouded state of need, he made sure to give me pleasure, at least that what I am believing. He was as much prisoner as me then and there.”

“So if you are not afraid of him, or hate him. When you like him. Why didn’t you tried to make contact?”

“Because of Lily. She always asked me why her father isn´t with us. She would be shattered if we contacted him and he wouldn’t want anything to do with us. I told her he lost his memory because of an injury and needs to get it back himself, otherwise it might hurt him. She knows who her father is. Lily is a smart kid, she is sad about it but understands it.”

The three adult spoke for the next hour or so ((Y/N) had closed the café for repair and cleaning work), until the men were called away to a meeting. They didn´t left though without giving her every telephone number they used in case she needed help at some point of time.

“See you around (y/n) and call if you need any help. I mean it!” Sam said his goodbye and she thanked him.

“Will do Sam, will do.”

* * *

(y/n) had just ended her afternoon shift at her café and left to go home, when the feeling of being followed crept up the back of her neck.

_Not Good! Is that Hydra?_

“Come Pumpkin, let´s get a bit faster.”

“What´s wrong Mommy?” Lily breathed fearful.

“Nothing.” But when the feeling didn´t leave after a few more minutes, the woman decided to use the numbers Sam and the Captain had given her, for her daughter´s sake.

“Hello-“ Falcon answered his phone groggily.

“Sam, (y/n) here. Sorry to bother you, but I think someone is following Lily and I.” She whispered into the phone.

“Where you at?” His voice was immediately awake and she was able to hear the rustle of sheets getting moved.

“One block away from home, near the little park.” She breathed into the phone.  
“Will be there as soon as possible.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Not for that.” He answered and hung up.

But he would be too late. As soon as she had hung up the call, she was pushed from behind and stumbled to the floor.

Pulling her daughter in a tight embrace, she tried to secure her little girl from what would be coming now.

“Mommy!”

“Shh. Everything will be fine.”

“Not so strong anymore, huh?” She heard the wolfsblood from a few days ago sneer behind her.

_At least not Hydra._

“And she has an halfblood with her.” A male voice sneered.

“Let´s teach them some respect and show them their place.” Another one laughed.

They hadn´t even stopped talking, when the kicks and punches began. They rained down on her back and rips, some of them hitting her head and she knew that this would give a strong concussion.

_God dammit Falcon, you have fucking wings. Hurry up!_

Blood dripped down the top of her nose.

“I hear sirens. Let´s go. I don´t want to get into trouble because of some filth.”

“Yeah let´s go. This bitch has enough.”

_Yeah, Fuck of._

Knowing better than to get up as soon as the attackers seemed to have left (some bastards liked to play), the young mother waited a few more minutes until she believed it was safe for her daughter.

“Mommy, are they gone?” Lily cried, her head was pressed against her mothers chest and his tiers soaked her shirt.

“Yeah. Come, we need to get up. Are you hurt Pumpkin?”

“No. But you are.” She cried.

“Don´t worry about it.” (y/n) winced.

“Mommy there is someone coming.” Lily cried in fear and hid behind her mother’s legs.

_Shit._

Turning around to where her daughter was pointing, but as it turned out, said someone was Falcon who fastened his steps when he saw the battled condition the two females were in.

“What happened? You alright? Shit (y/n) I am sorry I wasn´t here faster.” He greeted them out of breath.

“Do I look alright? Don´t worry I will live. Remember the incident a few days back? The Omega brought a few of her friends this time though.”

“Come- there is a car waiting for us. Let get the two of you to the tower and let a doc check you out.” Sam explained, hushing the female towards the car, only to call Steve on the way.

“Steve, I got them- no, I was to late- they are alive, a broken rip and some bruises- no not Hydra, the Omega from the café- Details later, get the medic bay ready. See you there. Over.”

* * *

“Who are they?” The former Russian assassin Natasha Romanov asked upon entering the medic bay.

“Yeah. It would be nice to know the people staying at my tower.” Tony piped in.

“That´s (y/n) and her daughter Lily. They are Bucky´s mate and child. He doesn´t know at that at the moment though and she wants to keep it that way.” Steve answered their questions.

“You are kidding us, right?” The billionaire laughed.

“No. She was Hydras hostage for years. Let´s meet in MR 2 and Steve and I can brief you on what we know. But under no circumstances are you allowed to tell him what you will hear then.” Sam declared.

“I will get the others, good that Mr Grumpypants is on a mission.”

“Steve, show them the guest floor and make sure they know the rules. We will meet you at the meeting room. FRIDAY order some things for her and the kid to wear, I have the feeling they will be staying for a while longer than just one night.” Tony ordered with a warm smile.

**“ _Sure thing boss.”_**

This situation had the potential to become very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT

(y/n) and Lily had been staying at the tower for a week know and it was the day Bucky was supposed to return from the mission he was on. They had decided that Lily would stay the night on Sam´s floor in case they would cross paths. Everybody considered that it would have less negative effects if he crosses him, then if he learns at the same time he was a father.

“Maybe he will remember you.” Steve smiled, “And if it doesn´t trigger anything, maybe Lily can meet him the other day.”

“Maybe. But only if his reaction is the right one.”

“How are your rips?”

“Fine.” She smiled, _I had worse, Hydra isn´t really holding back._

“Good, because he just landed.” Tony Stark informed them.

“Go, greet your friend. I will be waiting in the background.” The young woman smiled towards the blond supersoldier.

“Will be right back.” He called back over his shoulder, “Hey Buck-“

“Ste-“ The man with the metal arm greeted, but (Y/n) wasn´t able to listen, because a stinging pain followed by a burning sensation went into her neck and through her body.

_So this damn thing is still working I wonder-_

She wasn´t even able to finish her thought when she heard the sound of metal hitting flesh.

Casting her attention back to the new arrival, she saw that him and Steve were in some kind of brawl, when suddenly the blond man went flying into her general direction.

“Bucky- what is wrong with you?” He asked confused.

_That’s not Bucky Steve, that´s Winter._

“My Omega. Why are you smelling like her.” The Winter Soldier growled, making his way towards his opponent, “She´s MINE!”

“Bucky- what?” he asked again, but the other man´s attention and moved away from him, his nose finally catching the smell he loved and dreaded.

With a speed not human possible, he turned his head and stalked towards the young mother. His eyes were the cold and his stride determined. His only goal at that moment was to return to his mate. It had been too long since he had smelled her, had her close, loved her.

The man´s whole demeanor had changed and whoever was witnessing it knew the Winter Soldier was back. Anybody else would have made a run for it, but not the young woman; she knew he wanted to see her save- she was his Mate after all.

Within seconds had he reached his target, his metal hand entangling inside her hair (pulling her head back a bit), his fleshy one getting a hold on her hip (pulling her flush against his body), his head bowed down so his nose was brushing over her artificial scent gland.

“Omega.” He purred, his nose moving up and down her pulse.

“Hello Winter. Long-time no see. I missed you Alpha.” (y/n) answered lowly, not wanting to destroy this intimate reunion with too loud words.

Slowly, her hands wandered up and down his body, only to pull him into one of he hugs, she knew he loved.

She just wanted to say something, when Steve approached the two of them, a confused and worried look on his face.  
The assassin had noticed as well and wanted to turn around to fight the approaching man. A deep threatening rumble escaped his chest and his bared teeth let the Captain stop, his hands raised in surrender.

“Winter. He and his friends looked after me. They saved me. Don´t you remember him?” (y/n) breathed, trying to defuse the situation. And she really was able to calm him down: the growling stopped and his face retuned back into the crook of her neck.

Teeth scraped over her skin and she knew exactly what he wanted: mating.

“Steve, do you think you can do the debriefing tomorrow?” (y/n) asked, hoping the soldier would understand what she meant.

“Uhm- sure, if that is alright with you- Buck, why don´t you and your mate go to your room. You must be tired.”

“Not Bucky.” Was the only answer he got from the dark-haired man, before he lifted her up and carried her towards his room, leaving an confused looking Captain America and a worried looking Black Widow. She knew who had just escaped the room with his mate, although that someone was considered to be destroyed or at least locked away for good.

She hadn´t known how much the young woman had missed the man´s smell, until know. His warm and at the same moment cold scent, immediately let warmth pulse through her body and she felt the need to feel him rise.

“Winter-“ She breathed again, calling him by the nickname she had given him, earing a warm growl in response.

“Missed you Omega. Missed you so much.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“I am here now. And I will stay if you want me to that is.” She answered with a smile.

“Stay. Don´t leave.” His growl was pleading, begging almost.

“I won´t.” She grinned.

Finally, they had reached what she thought was his room, kicking open the door he carried her inside and carefully laid her down on the soft bed.

As soon as her back touched the cushions did he attack her with kisses, placing them wherever he reached her skin, his hands caressed her sides only to start to undress her.

Nibbling and biting and kissing her neck and throat (giving his mating mark special treatment) he worked his mate up, getting her ready for him,  to enjoy herself.

He knew just the rights spots and soon the young female was moaning and breathing heavily into the soldier’s ear.

“Mine.”

“The same way you are mine.” She smiled, her hands moving under his body hugging shirt up to his chest where they rested right over his heart.

Mirroring her action, he moved his hands down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it centimetre for centimetre up. His movements stopped abruptly though when his eyes fell on the dark blotches that covered her body from the attack a few weeks ago.

Anger mirrored his eyes and his body went tense.

“Who?” Was all he could muster. (not that he was a very talkative person usually)

“Some Omega jumped me after she saw your mark. Accused me of stealing an Alpha.” (y/n) explained, “Steve and the others took me in afterwards.

“She dead?”

“No. But that´s not important know. What is important that I am here, with you. Like it should be. Calm down and come here.”

It took a few minutes, but finally his breathing retuned back to normal and his muscled relaxed.

Careful, so he won´t accidentally hurt his mate even more, he moved his whole body down hers, placing kisses on every little other coloured blotch of skin, his hands trailing down her sides coming to a rest above the hem of her trousers. Need entered his gaze and she told him to continue with a little lift of her hips.

Fast and yet without antagonizing her injuries, the soldier got rid of her clothing. A deep rumble escaped his throat upon seeing his Omega, his mate laying in front of him- naked.

And as fast as she had been undressed, so fast was he naked as well. His erection standing tall, already glittering with precum.

“Winter. Alpha- please-“ She whined, her body yearning after the feeling of being filled by him. Four years had been a long time and she didn´t want to wait one more minute.

Opening her legs she hoped he would get the hint and he did.

Not a second later did she feel his strong chest hoover over her body and the tip of his dick brush against her wet folds.

As soon as his tip brushed against her core, his instincts took over and was barely able to not slam into her. The only thing keeping him back, was the knowledge about his mate’s injuries. The need to keep his Omega safe, was bigger than to claim his Omega again after such a long time.

Seeing his inner struggle, she tried to reassure him.

“I am fine Alpha, just don´t be too rough with me.” (y/n) breathed dragging her fingertips over his toned chest and scarred tissue where the metal arm meat his skin.

Not needed to be told twice he let his dick enter her, both letting out moans of pleasure.

“Winter- Alpha-“

“(y/n)- Omega. So long.” He growled, his hips rolling back and forth settling into a perfect pace to give pleasure but not to get finished too soon.

Thrust after thrust did he hit her sweet spot, sending jolts of pleasure up and down her spine. His lips crashed down on hers, catching every single moan that escaped her beautiful lips. Soon his thrusts became erratic and she felt her orgasm approach.

She pressed her hips upwards to meet his, to strengthen the friction. His mouth returned to her throat and she felt his teeth scratch over her mating mark. With a last well placed thrust did he send both of them over the edge. His inflated knot locking the Alpha inside his Mate.

A deep satisfied purring rumble escaped his chest and he turned them, so she was laying on top of him.

“I missed you sooo much Winter.”

“Me too.” He hummed into her ear, “Rest.”

Following the soldiers orders (and her body’s needs), she closed her eyes to fall into a relaxing sleep.

 

* * *

 

The feeling of a sudden loss of warmth and panicked movements dragged (y/n) out of her sleep. She was still naked and when she turned around to ask her partner what was going on, she saw him standing next to the bed (naked!) with panic and confusion written all over his face.

“WHO are you?” He asked in shock, his eyes wide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT, nsfw, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME READERS!( during the flashback)
> 
> FLASHBACK TO HER TIME WITH HYDRA!

The young woman´s heart constricted upon hearing that question, she had hoped that Winter would have been there when she woke up.

“Who are you.” He asked again, his muscles tense, ready to fight.

“(y/n). My name is (y/n). This means you really don’t know who I am, does it?” Pain was in her voice, when she looked him straight in the eye, a sad smile tucking at her lips. “I can´t blame you, we met when you were still with Hydra. I should go, would you mind handing me my clothes? I prefer not to walk back to the room I am staying in naked as the day I was born.”

_Telling him I am his Mate, or more his alter Ego´s mate won´t do any good._

“If you want to know more, I believe Steve has some files on me. Though there is not everything in it.” She tried to calm him down, without showing how bad she felt. “I swear I mean no harm.”

The man was confused to no end. He can´t remember meeting this woman (he had awoken next to - naked) ever before, although he felt drawn to her.  He tried to remember what happened since he had returned, but his mind was a black void. It felt like he was again awoken from the state of the Winter Soldier, and he didn´t like that one bit. He saw pain in the woman´s eyes; if it was because of what he did to her tonight, or because he didn’t remember her, he had no idea.

Realising she was still waiting for his answer, he pulled his thoughts together.

“Yeah sure, hold on I will just - ”He muttered, looking around for his boxer shorts. He really wanted to get something else to cover up his midsection than the pillow he was currently using.

“Sure. Just tell me when you are dressed, and I will open my eyes again, ok?” She breathed and closed her eyes.

She was able to hear him walk through the room on the lookout for the things.

_Strange how different a person can move when a different personality is in charge. I wouldn´t be able to here him if it was Winter._

“Here,” the male voice she had missed to hear said, “Your clothes. I will turn around, so you can get dressed.”

“Thank you- “

She accepted the clothes the soldier was offering her and waited till he had turned around. The bruises didn´t hurt as much as they had the day prior, but when she turned her upper body in a wrong angle a little jolt of pain jolted away from her cracked rib and she couldn´t suppress a little hiss of pain.

He must have heard her because he turned around, his eyes growing wide when he saw the bruises covering her upper body. But what really caught his interest where the little hickeys around what seemed to be a mating mark. Only now did his brain register that the sweet smell (he couldn’t say like what it smelled in detail) was her being in heat. That was nothing he hadn´t smelled in the last years, but it was the first time it caught his interest again. He felt his Alpha move inside of him for the first time since he had been able to flee Hydra- it showed interest in the Omega in front of her. Though his non-feral mind told him something was off. For a female in heat she was much too calm. Although wolfsbloods that had found their mates where calmer in demeanour during their heat or rut (unless their mate was close), they wouldn’t just share a bed with someone that wasn´t their other half.

He was still caught up in his own thoughts, when the young woman cleared his throat.

“I will leave you alone now. Sorry for any inconveniences I might have caused.” She smiled and left the room, he could see how tense her body was, and his Alpha wanted to follow her and make sure she was alright.  But he decided against following her and for a shower and a talk with Steve.

He needed to find out who she was and why his Alpha instincts suddenly returned, he had though Hydra had messed with them and had come to terms with it- or at least he had tried and thought to be on the best way, until waking up that morning.

* * *

 

“I hadn´t thought to see you again this early. Not the way you disappeared yesterday.” Steve smiled, he wasn´t as shy as everybody wants to believe- he was a vet after all.

“Yeah about that. Bucky- he doesn´t know who I am.” She answered with a sad look, that made the Captains smile falter.

“But, yesterday- You are his mate.”

“No Steve, not HE took me as a mate. The Winter Soldier picked me as his mate. One body, two personalities, and unfortunately for me and Lily is the wrong one in charge.”, her voice was heavy and the man was able to see how much it pained her.

“I am sorry (y/n). If i-“

“There is nothing you can do Steve. As long as he can´t remember me on his own, there is nothing you can do. I just hoped after yesterday, that maybe I don´t know-“

“Yeah. Do you want me do bring you to your café this afternoon for your shift? Sam already took Lily out for breakfast and to visit the zoo. We thought it would be best if she is not jumping around should Buck come with you.”

“Good thinking. I gladly take your offer. Sera has a day of and I need to get some things ready. Mrs Wyatt, the elderly woman that is so nice and bake some of the goods I sell, asked me to help her with something today. Maybe Sam can bring Lily there after the Zoo. She loves to help Mrs Wyatt.”

“I will let him know. What will you do till then?” Steve asked, hoping he would get her to think about something else.

“Taking a hot shower and get dressed. I just need some time for- See you later.” And with that (y/n) had left the kitchen and made her way back to the room she and her daughter were staying in.

Something in her had known that there was a high possibility that something like this might happen, though she had hoped it wouldn’t.

The warm water of the shower relaxed her, and she could finally curse Hydra again for the mess they had turned her life into. At least she wanted to do that, but her mind went back towards the first day she had spend in that room with the Alpha she was now missing, regardless how close he was.

___Flashback of some sorts___

She assumed she had been with the man, everybody was just calling Asset, for two weeks now.  
Not that she had any windows or other way that indicated how much time had passed- no- she only gathered that by the number of meals the two of them had received. It was two a day and they mostly consisted of grey mush; mush that had next to no taste. She ate it without complying though, fearing it might get her into trouble if she doesn´t.

The first morning she had been sore and not able to really move. The Alpha had taken her another two times that night before finally letting her sleep for longer than an hour at once. Though she knew he would have been able to take her more than that, his rut was strong and his dick hard without almost no interceptions. Although his seed and her own fluids had her body ready for him at all times did he stop then, seeing how exhausted the presumed Omega in front of him were.

Her body was trembling what he assumed was lust and he pulled her deeper into his chest. In reality they were silent sobs on her side. Her mind was confused about the fact she felt used but at the same time had enjoyed how the Alpha had made her feel. The young woman was glad that he let her rest then, her body ached, and she knew she wouldn´t be able to walk or move properly the next day. Not that there was anywhere for her to go. The room she was in was only a few metres deep and wide with only the bed and a little commode; then there was the little door that she assumed led to an en-suite.

She had tried to let her mind wander to a different situation, getting it away from the lightless room she laid in naked, in the arms of the (naked) Alpha she had been gifted to.

_No one will be looking for me. I wanted to get away from foster care, and now I am laying her as a ruttoy. Be careful what you wish for._

When she had woken up, he was still laying behind her, his flesh hand playing with some strands of her hair. His lips brushed down to the crook of her neck, when he realized the female was awake- placing kisses on every little millimetre of skin he was able to reach.

“Omega” He purred, his hand moving down to her hips and then tights and her body tensed. Resulting in him letting out a deep growl, showing his displeasure.

“Omega!” He breathed like he asked her what was wrong.

_Think! Don´t make him angry-_

“I- uhm- I need to pee Alpha.” It wasn´t a total lie and she felt the heat creep up her cheeks, “May I go?” She asked as submissive as she was able to. She didn´t want to make the rutting Alpha angry with denying him his needs.

She had felt him move behind her, his hand leaving her skin and she turned around slightly to figure out what he was doing. He stood next to the bed looking down at her expectation shimmering in his eyes, his hand offered to help her stand up.

_Is- is he helping me?_

Slowly testing how she must move to keep the aching to a minimum, she turned her body towards the edge of the small bed.

_Crazy how we both fit on this thing_

She accepted the hand he was offering her and let the Alpha pull her up and towards him.

Only now did she realize how muscular and toned his body was. He had a few scars here and there; some looked like they were made by knifes others were round and she knew he had been through a lot. She noticed he was already hard again and she couldn’t hinder to wince. Her lower abdomen stung with every wobbling step she took, and her ears caught the proud rumble dancing in the male’s chest.

She wanted to scream at him, to tell him he shouldn’t be proud of himself because he raped her, and she couldn’t move because of that; but she knew he had been only following his instincts and the people that were to blame was this doctor that implanted her with the device so she smelled like an Omega in heat. She feared further what the Alpha would do if she would shatter his believe- He was a lot stronger than her so much was sure.

_Better keep him happy. He looks like he can snap my neck into two with his little finger._

They had finally made it to the door and she saw that she had been right. In there was a little shower, a toilet and a (glassless) mirror with a sink in front of it. The room was so small the two of them barely were able to stand in there comfortably.

Eying the shower, she had the urge to clean her legs from the sticky dried bodily fluids and the not so dry fluids that had started to leave her core while walking.  She heard the male behind her take in deep breaths and she knew he was able to smell it.

Slowly, she sat down on the toilet seat and began to relieve herself; looking up, she noticed the male had turned his back towards her.

_He is giving me privacy._

Her bladder was fuller than she had first thought and relieve washed over her the second she was finished.

_Maybe I should ask him if I can clean my legs? Not that he sees it as an insult- making him angry isn´t a good idea._

“Alpha,” she breathed her question without looking up, “can I clean my legs? They are sticky-“

She felt his eyes stare at her form and she thought she heard him letting out a deep growl.

“But- that can wait if you don´t want me to.” The mumbled quickly to diffuse any situation that could arise out of her request. Her breathing hitched when the large shadow of the Alpha casted over her. His strong hands grabbed her by her shoulders and he moved her to face the wall, her breasts touched it slightly and she shuddered feeling the cold stone.

“Don´t move.” He ordered her, his warm lips brushing over her ear, and then he was gone without making a noise.

_Like a ninja. Where is he going? What is he-_

As less she heard him leave so less she heard him return. Suddenly something soft brushed against her legs and she felt the heat of his body against her cooling skin.

She didn´t dare to change the position she was standing in and once again let him do with her what he wanted to do, though this time it was exactly what she wanted to happen.

_He is cleaning my legs. Maybe he isn´t as feral as I first thought._

“Thank you Alpha,” she hummed, and she meant it.

The cloth left her skin, only to get replaced by a hard penis and a warm chest pressed against her back.

That was when a short sting made her gasp and she felt something hot flow threw her veins.

_Ouch. What the fuck-_

Within a second the males demeanour changed, and her body was pressed flush against the wall, teeth scraping her neck. The Alphas instinct and need to mate had taken over again.

His hands had a frim grip on her upper arms. She turned her head, so her cheek and not her nose was pressed against the brick wall, though she made the mistake and turned her face away from the male. And the rutting Alpha didn´t like that one bit. An angry growl reached her ear and she felt his metal hand grab her yaw and forcefully turned her face to look at him.

“Omega-“ He threatened, he wanted her to not look away from him.

“I am sorry Alpha-“ she whined, his grip began to hurt and she looked him in the eyes, hoping he would release or at least soften it.

With a light huff, he let her face go and his metal hand moved behind her, not a second later was she filled by his dick. A satisfied howl left his throat and he began to thrust into the female he had pressed against the wall in front of him. Strong and deep were they and every time he entered her, the front of her body rubbed against the uneven surface of the wall, irritating her skin more and more and soon she was hissing in pain. The wall had broken her skin.

_Ouch. That hurts._

Every thrust felt like her body was dragged over a piece of sandpaper and this time she wasn´t able to stop the tears from falling, it was much to hurtful.

_Stop. Stop._ “STOP!”, she nearly shouted, “Alpha it hurts, stop!”

Using all the strength in her body she tried to push her body away from the wall, hoping it would ease her pain, but his body was to heavy and his thrusts to strong.

“Alpha please.” She openly sobbed now, not even trying to hide her pain. The threat of the doctor had no point for her at that moment in time.

Finally, her tiers caught his attention and confusion entered his eyes. Why was the Omega crying? And why was her gaze filled with pain and plea? His thrusting slowed only for him to stop at all.

His need and lust were still not satisfied, but his instinct to protect the Omega in front of him was stronger at that moment. Slowly he stepped back and a unsatisfied rumble escaped his chest when his still hard member left the warmth of her core.

“Omega-“ He began, his voice sounding angry that he had to stop.

Fear pulsed through her body, maybe she had just sealed her fate.

“I- the wall- I -please-“ She sobbed, her eyes jumping between her chest (that was still pressed against the wall) and the Alphas burning eyes.

_So blue-_

After what felt like minutes of intense stares, the male turner her around and let his eyes wander towards her chest. Her breasts were reddened and almost bloody where it had scraped against the surface of the wall and an angry growl left his body. The young woman jerked together in fear and looked down, trying to look as submissive as possible- she didn´t want to anger him more.

Suddenly he lifted her up and threw her over his metal shoulder (the metal was cold against her stomach and lower abdomen) and left the little bathroom with long strides.

But as sudden as he lifted her up, so sudden he put her down again on the bed. He moved to sit between her legs and his eyes returned back to her chest, only for him to lean forward. She was confused on what he was doing until she felt something wet on her sensitive skin.

_Is he licking my wounds?_

Like he was casting magic with his tongue, her pain subdued and soon she was moaning in pleasure over the soft touches.

She hadn´t noticed that he had moved the position he was in, until she felt his dick brush against her folds and enter her.

Kissing and licking her breasts and neck, he thrusted into her, spending pleasure and easing her pain at the same time. Soon heated waves of pleasure circulated through her veins only to gather in a tight knot in her lower belly that was only waiting to be broken.

When it finally did, her eyesight went withe and she forgot how to breath for a few seconds.

“Omega.” The alpha hummed satisfied against her chest, he had just found his own release and his knot had locked them together.

He then had turned them, so she was laying on top of him, his fingers softly caressing her skin. That was when she had fallen asleep again. Regardless that she was only regarded a toy for the man that was still in her at that moment, regardless the fact the Alpha could kill her or maim her whenever he want, she felt safe in his embrace. And that was what confused her, but at that moment- she was too spend from her high to care.

___End of the Flashback of some sorts_____

Half an hour later, Steve accompanied her on her way to the little café she owned, well more like Happy drove the two of them to the little café.

“Do you want to come in? Café and muffin on the house?” (Y/N) asked Starks personal driver and head of security “It´s Wednesday so Mrs Wyatt will have prepared fresh apple pie and muffins.”

“Thank you, but I have to be back at the tower at once. Pepper wants to go shopping.”

“All right, have fun then.”

“What about you Steve? Fresh apple pie? Or do you need to leave already? I am sure your friend will have a few questions for you when you return.”

“I will stay until Lily and Sam come here.”

_Keeping an eye on me huh? Thanks guys._

* * *

“MOMMY!” Lily´s happy voice laughed upon entering the little café her mother owned.

“Hay Pumpkin. How was the zoo?” The young mother asked her daughter, pulling her in a tight hug.

“Awesome. They let me pet an elephant.” She grinned.

“No way. A real elephant. I am jealous. Did you thank Sam for the taking you to the zoo?”, the last part was only a breath.

Quick, and with a little embarrassed smile, turned the child around and ran back to the man in question pulling his legs into a strong hug.

“Thank you Sammy!”

“Anytime Lils.” He beamed down at her, his hand raised for a high five that the three year old eagerly gave.

“Is that little Lily I hear?” Mrs Wyatt smiled coming from the little kitchen in the back.

“Mrs Wyatt. Can I help you bake?”

“Of course you can Honey. Come, let the adults talk a bit.”

“Ok.”

And so the three adults were left alone, only Lisa (who was in service with her) was there as well.

“So, Sam is on Watch duty so you can go back to the tower and answer your friends questions?”

(y/n) smiled innocently.

“(y/n) listen this-“

“No I understand. This Bitch is crazy who knows what she will do eventually. Go, Sammy here will look after us.”

Hearing his new nickname ( Lily had given him) Falcon groaned but send his friend a little wink.

“So, how was your little inuendo? I heard you were literally dragged into his room.” He grinned.

“Yeah. That was the Winter Soldier, or Winter how I call him. Bucky on the other hand doesn´t know who I am.”

“Oh- (y/n)- I –“

“It´s alright Sammy. I will life.”

“If you want to talk, my door is always open.” He offered with a sincere voice. “ I am a consultant for vets after all.”

_Maybe I will take that offer._

 

* * *

It was the late afternoon when Sam, (y/n) and Lily returned to the tower. Sam carrying a freshly baked apple pie Lily had made him. (y/n) was carrying her sleeping daughter to their room where she asked FRIDAY to have an eye on her, before making her way to the common area.

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table (devouring his pie) and was talking with Natasha.

“Hallo (y/n). Steve is with Bucky in one of the Meeting rooms. Bucky looked confused and like he was fighting an inner battle. What happened?”

“He has no idea who I am. The Winter Soldier choosed me as a mate after all and not him.”

“Mhm, so it really was him yesterday.” The female assassin mused more to herself than anything.

It was only a short while later when the two men exited the meeting room. The man with the metal arm looked pale and strained like he had just found out something bad had happened.

His eyes immediately found her and she saw how guilt and worry entered his eyes. Steve said something to him and after a short gulp did he made his way towards her.

_I wonder what Steve told him._

He was only five metres away, when a little voice broke the strained silence: “Daddy?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: RAPE, abo- dynamics, Winter causing injuries for the Reader, angst, may be triggering for some readers- I marked the parts I think are most triggering with <<<<<< >>>>>> at the beginning and end;

The following tension was almost cut able. Bucky had stopped mid step when he had heard the happy exclamation of the three-year-old girl, that looked so much like himself. His eyes got wide and he was in shock that was something his best friend had not told him.

“Do you remember Mommy now?” her voice was filled with hope and happiness- it was too much for him.

Everybody waited for his reaction.

“Come here Pumpkin, did you sleep well?” The young mother asked her daughter with a smile.

“Yes. Does Daddy remember you know. Are we a real family now?” Lily asked her mother with so much hope in her eyes that (y/n)´s heart clenched. 

_Staying here was a mistake. Pumpkin I am sorry. Why isn´t winter coming out, I must reek of heat- hormones._

“Pumpkin-“ the young mother began, searching for words to not crush her daughters heart,”I don´t know. He just came back from a mission. We weren´t able to meet yet.”

“Ok. Mommy can we have ice cream later? Sammy said there is chocolate in the fridge. Maybe Daddy remembers you then. Chocolate is your favourite, too.” Lily suggested, and half of the Avengers around awed about the innocent gesture of the little girl, although they knew that it wouldn´t resolve that easily.

“Of course can we have ice cream later, but I am sure he is tired after the long mission and wants to  sleep a bit. Just like you after we returned.” (y/n) explained her daughter, seeing the look on the Sergeants face- he looked like he wanted to bold, his muscles tense.

“Ok. Sleep well Daddy.”, the young girl waved and left his mothers embrace to walk over to her knew best friend Sammy. After following her daughter with a sad smile, she returned her eyes to the man that had just found out he was a father- but he was gone. Her gaze found the Captain, who send her a sad smile on his own before heading away, to speak with his friend.

“Well. That wasn´t going as planned and hoped.” Natasha sighted.

“Yeah. And I fear this just got more complicated than it should have been.”, (y/n) sighted, her voice heavy, “I am sorry Natasha, I know you are not one for sentimentalities.”

“Yeah, but you should be in this together. Neither of you asked for any of that to happen. Hydra are jut big assholes. Though I still have no idea how you could fall for the Winter Soldier, he was pretty ruthless and dangerous. I would get it if you were really an Omega and mated with him.”

“Yeah it´s complicated. But like you said, he hadn´t asked for that to happen and I knew that. The doctors that implanted the mechanism- that apparently still works- told me how it worked. Why I was there. That, combined with the fact that a fostersister of mine was possessed with the idea to catch herself an Alpha or at least an Beta and therefore gave me every information I never thought I needed- let just say I knew he was following his instincts and not because he wanted to hurt me or torture me. He thought me to be an Omega in heat and just followed his instincts- I can´t hold that against him. Not after he looked after me, protected me and treated me better than half of the people I met during my time in the foster system. It wasn´t him that forced it onto me- it was Hydra. Yes I fell for him- the Soldier, the Asset. Call it Stockholm syndrome or whatever, but it pains me to see that his old self, the original Sergeant can´t remember me. I hoped there were at least a few memories left.”

Natashas´s past couldn´t be called normal an so she wouldn´t held (y/n)´s feelings and past against her. She saw the pain in the young woman´s eyes, she had been young and just exchanged one unwanted shithole for the other. She had survived the imprisonment of Hydra and then came out without any physical illness, and that seemed to be the reason because of the way the Winter Soldier had treated her. Even though she knew, the young woman had been captured to be raped by him on a regular basis. And she knew the first times must have been hard for her. But (y/n) had come out relatively healthy and autonomous (also Natasha believed that was thanks her time in foster care).

Not many would have come out of that and raise a little daughter with so much love and passion. (y/n) was and still is a fighter. A fighter that deserved any luck and love she could get and it was the same with Bucky. And Natasha admired that with her.

“Do you want to talk about what happened with you? I survived a lot of shit as well.”

“Maybe one day, when Lily is asleep and or not around. I don´t want her to know all of that, not now. Maybe never.”

“Just come and find me. I have a lot of vodka that is just waiting for a good reason to got drunken. And what would there be a better reason?”

“Thank you, Natasha. I will think about it. But now I need to find Lily and get her the chocolate ice cream I promised her.” (y/n) smiled and opened the fridge on the search for it, “Do you want to join? I know she likes you.”

“Sure, why not? Though I will take cookie dough.”

Lily had started a little tea party with Sam and FRIDAY (Lily had placed a little teacup in front of one of the control panels) in their room. It looked cute and the Ex-assassin couldn´t supress a little smile and taking a picture of Sam wearing a pink apron that was far too small.

 

* * *

Lily had fallen asleep faster than usual that night, cuddling with a little lion toy Sam had brought her at the zoo. She was proud of it and when Natasha saw it, she told (y/n) that as soon as Tony sees it, he will buy a whole Zoo of stuffed animals.

Stepping in front of the mirror her eyes wandered down to the scar at her lower waist and she remembered how she got it.

___FLASHBACK of some sorts___

It was near the end of her first month with the secret organization and her upper body was covered in hickeys and other signs of his desire. The last four days she had spent alone in the little room. Her lower abdomen was in pain and cramping from the menstruation she was currently experiencing. The Alpha, she had finally learned was called Winter Soldier (at least that sounded better than ASSET in her mind), had left to go on a mission. The doctors had told them, now that his rut was over he had to carry out his duty and follow their orders- ´if not he would know what happened´- while she would be staying behind and waiting for his return. Should he suffice he would be allowed to have her again, if not-

The first day she was alone, a soldier had entered the room and brought her back into the room where she had woken up. Her body was aching and weak from the consistency of the Alpha´s need to fuck as much as possible.

_Damn my insides must look more used than that of an prostitute._

“Ah, Toy. Still alive and whole I see. Not bad, I had my reservations at first. With the Assets hyperrut and you only being a simple human being. Although it looks like you have some problems with walking.”, the man in charge grinned, “We will make a few tests and then you will be returned to the assets room until further notice. Any questions?”

His tone made it clear that the question was only rhetorical, but she had an important question burning in the back of her mind.

“Yes sir. What about my menstruation.” She mumbled, no matter how important that question was- she still feared the doctor’s reaction.

“Mhm- I have to admit we didn´t thought you would life long enough to experience one. It could cause some problems. We need to find a solution. You are an excellent choice for a toy. Tell me Toy, when does it start?”, he asked her while getting some blood samples.

“Any day now.”

“Mhm, our luck he is on a mission at the moment. We will find a solution for that inconvenience. Soldier- get her back to the Asset´s room.”

“Sir.”

The young woman didn´t like the look the soldier gave her since they had left the room, then during the procedure and now on their way back. It was lingered and filled with something that could resemble lust.

_I don´t like that. Stay away from me, you are at least ten years older than the Alpha. I need a name for him, I can´t keeping calling him only Alpha. Ouch, no need to break my arm asshole!_

The soldier pushed her with a lot more force than needed into the room and she nearly stumbled to the ground.

_Asshole!_

Some time later, did the door open again and a soldier entered, only to throw something at her feet: tampons.

_At least the blood will not flow down my legs. I am still hoping I get them, with how much he did me it would be a wonder if I am not pregnant. PLEASE DON´T LET ME PREGNANT! What if I am- will they take it._

The next day her menstruation started and there was one less thing for her to worry about.

_At least now I know I am not pregnant._

But her happiness was short lived. Her uterus and vagina were strained from the many times the Alpha had taken her and now the pain was worse than she had every experienced before (though it might could have something to do with the mechanism and the faked hormones).

The young woman only left the bed (that was still smelling like the Alpha she had began to call Winter in her head) to get to the toilet or to retrieve the food they brought her. Somehow the males warm scent was able to ease the pain a bit and she had been able to catch a few hours of sleep every now and then.

She was awoken from one of these rare times of sleep by the feeling of someone staring at her. It felt different then the many times Winter had stared at her, much more darker and sinister.

“Alpha?” she whispered in case it was him only with a very foul mood.

But she only got a dark chuckle in response and she knew it wasn´t the Alpha she had been given to.

“Who are you?” She asked and slowly turned towards the area where she had heard the voice came from. There in the corner of the room stood the soldier form the other day, one of his hands was hidden in his trousers and she immediately knew he was pleasuring himself at that moment.

_Why me?_

“I don´t understand why you was given only to the Asset. What a waste of prime meat. He isn´t the only Alpha in this compound, you know?” he sneered, and panic began to pulse through her body.

_Another Alpha in rut? Please no!_

“Unlike the Asset I don´t need to get fooled by the fake hormones, I do already know you are just a noblood, but who am I to deny a free ride?” he chuckled, stepping closer to the bed.

Fear and realization hit the young woman and she tried to scrabble away, but the other Alpha was faster and stronger.

<<<<<<>>>>> 

Within a second, the girl was turned on her stomach her panties ripped aside and tampon out.

“STOP!” She screamed hoping someone would hear her.

“Shut up Bitch. No one will hear you. The Asset is gone for a day more and no one cares what happens to you as long you stay alive. You are already bleeding so he won´t know if I get a bit too rough with you.”  

He hadn´t finished his sentence, when she felt his dick intrude her and began to pounce in and out without any care for her. She cried out in pain and tried to get away, but his hand in her head hold her back.

It only took the Alpha a few minutes until he found his release and his knot inflated. But unlike Winter, he immediately pulled out, causing the female even more pain.

“Mhm. Was alright. I need to get back to work.” But she didn´t even heard that he said that, she was sobbing into the pillow, feeling his seed mixed with her menstrual and probably normal blood leave her body.

Regardless the fact that what Winter did to her could be considered raping as well, she never had felt so used and humiliated before than at that moment.

With every breath did pain shoot through her body and she forced herself to walk into the little bathroom and taking an icy shower to get clean again. But she knew it wouldn´t be that easily. Her mind was hurt as well.

Her body was already turning purple (blue from the cold water mixed with the red of her irritated skin from her scrubbing) when she finally brought her mind to leave the shower. She was shivering and trembling when she exited the bathroom and her body threatened to shut down, when her eyes fell on the blood-stained floor in front of the bed.

_I need to clean that._

Quickly she used a tampon to stop the flowing of fluids and got dressed in one of her simple and worn clothes the organization had given her.

She had just cleaned the floor when the door sprung open with a force that caused her to jerk together. With fear in her eyes she turned towards the door and saw the imposing figure of Winter standing there. His chest was heaving and anger radiated of him.

_He´s angry. Please don´t kill me._

“Omega.” He growled with pure ferocity and tiers began to form again in her eyes. Her gaze became so blurry she didn´t notice the man stride towards her. Suddenly she was lifted by her hair and thrown against the wall on the other side of the room. A pained whine escaped her throat when her back and head slammed against he hard surface.  

_Ouch._

She hadn´t even the chance to stand up herself, when a cold metal hand closed against her throat pulling her up again, her back scratching against the wall.

“You are mine.” He growled, his hand tightening. (he knew how much pressure he can use without causing more damage than bruising and a hoarse voice)

_He can smell the other man. Please._

“Alpha-“ she whined, “-I-“

“MINE!” He roared.

“I didn´t want it.” She cried, tiers flowing down her face, “he just did it.”

She didn´t know if he didn´t hear her or of he didn´t care about what she heard, but the grip didn´t lose.

“Please-“

“MINE!” he growled and finally his hand left her throat, but only because he had thrown her again through the whole room.

Pain ripped through her body, when it slammed into the corner of the metal bedframe and she immediately knew her skin was ripped open from the force.

“I am sorry!” she sobbed even though it hadn´t been her fault at all, “please stop.”

It was the first time she was really afraid of him, and when his shadow cast over her she was sure her last seconds on earth were over.

Sobs shook her body and she didn´t even tried to fight- there was no strength left in her body. Her eyes caught the glimmer of the Alpha´s metal hand coming towards her face and she closed her eyes awaiting her death.

But the final stroke never came, instead one of the metal fingers brushed over her cheek wiping the tiers away. He was gentle and a bit craven, like he suddenly feared to hurt her.

“Omega-“ he breathed, his voice latched with worry and sadness. He tried to coax her to open her eyes to look at him, but she didn´t comply; her fear of him was still too big.

“(y/n)-“ He tried again. It was the first time the Alpha had used her real name, and she finally opened her tear swollen eyes.

He had moved his whole body to hover over her and now his face was over hers and his eyes searching for something in hers.

His hands cradled her face and he leaned forward sniffing her still wet hair. Only now did she realise that he was straddling her hips and panic started to rise once more.

“Please, not again!” She sobbed, fighting to get him off her but it only resulted in an angry growl but instead of stopping her, she only started to fight harder.

<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>> 

It was then, that the Alpha realized something was wrong, his Omega had never reacted that way to him. He knew the way he had reacted upon smelling the other Alphas scent. Not only his scent but although his seed had made him furious. The first thing he had smelled was her bleeding, he knew the scent although he had no memory how- but when his nose caught the other alphas one he lost it. He wanted her to submit, to find out why she had mated with another one. He hadn´t thought her to go crazy with fear and panic. The smell of her fear out did the smell of her heat. The scent burned in his nose and brought his instincts back from jealousy to protecting the Omega- his Omega, although he hadn’t claimed her yet.

The way she wiggled and moved beneath him, and the way her eyes glittered with fear and tiers when she looked up into her face, made him realize it was him she was afraid of.

Fighting his instincts, he pulled back from her, and stepped away from the bed. His heart clenched when she scrambled into a seating position, her arms and legs pulled protectively against her body.   
He knew he had to calm down, to not frighten his Omega even more and stepped inside the little bathroom to wash the grime of his last mission away. Unusual for him, he made sure to make noise, so she would know where he is.

He had just stepped out of the shower, when his supreme ears caught the sound of the door to his room opening.   
“I though I would come for another round before the Asset returns.” A male voice sneered and he heard the female whimper.   
Not caring that he was dripping wet and naked, the Alpha stepped back into the main room (without making any noise) and felt anger burn through his veins. His hands clenching and unclenching when he stepped behind the Alpha that had poisoned himself over the crying female, his hands on her shaking hips.

The Winter Soldier waited what would happen next, although it took a lot of willpower to do so. But should he attack another soldier without reason, the punishment he would receive would be devastating. He had learned that much in a painful way.

His ears caught the noise of an opening zipper of the man´s trousers and his nose the other Alpha´s arousal.   
“Please don´t-“ (y/n) sobbed.

Suddenly the alpha was pulled away from her body with a force that his fingernails scratched her skin through the fabric.

While he was pulled, a loud growl escaped his throat, trying to threaten his attacker to leave him go, but the only answer he got was an even deeper and more dominant growl.

_Winter-_

Sitting back up, her eyes saw her assailant being slammed to the ground by a metal hand around his throat.

Panic mirrored in his features when he saw the other Alpha´s deadly stare.

“Mine.” The growl was barely louder than a whisper, but the meaning was clear: You attacked my Omega, you will pay.

Slowly the attacker´s head turned red, the metal hand constricting the air and bloodway´s, he was choked to death.

_Will I be next?_

Anger was still radiating from the Alphas body, when his gaze returned to her. His step was slow and careful, but that didn´t ease her fear. For her she looked like a predator getting ready to pounce his pray and not like someone that tried not to scare her away.

Her heart was racing and she breathing was shallow of fear. Both stopped when he crawled onto the bed with her, only for his face to hover hers again.

_What is he going to do? What-_

But she couldn´t end her thoughts, suddenly his lips were on hers and he kissed her softly, almost shy.

The young woman´s body reacted on its own and she returned the kiss, hoping- no knowing, he wouldn’t hurt her now.

His lips began to wander down her throat (where already bruising from his grip were starting to form) trying to ease her pain and reassuring himself he hadn’t caused life threatening damage. One of his hands wandered down her sides to her hips, where he suddenly felt something wet coat his fingers. Watching down, he saw fresh blood covering the fabric she was wearing and a confused growl left his throat, making the female jump a bit.

He hadn´t realized she was bleeding. His eyes returned to hers and he licked the blood of his skin.

“When?” He asked her and her voice was strained and hoarse when she answered him.

“When you threw me on the bed.”

Realisation hit him and he whined, he had caused the female pain and bleeding. As her Alpha it was his duty to protect her from harm and not to cause it.

His emotions and inner battle showed on his face and his usually reserved eyes, resulting in the young female to reach up to him. Her small fingertips brushed against his cheek and she send him a reassuring smile. He was back to the Alpha she had learned to know better.

“I am sorry- let me help.” He breathed, his eyes filled with worry.

“Ok. I didn´t want that to happen, you know?” She breathed her answer, she needed reassuring the strong Alpha knew she didn´t want that to happen.

His answer was a tender kiss on the crook of her neck and a soft purr.

The Alpha´s hands moved down to the hem of her trousers only to slowly and carefully pull it down to her knees and the young female knew he wanted to take care of the injury he had caused. A small hiss of pain escaped her lips when she felt his lips and tongue brush over the injury. But soon the pain subdued (just like it had been with her chest a few weeks prior) and she let out a relaxed breath.

Slowly he stood up and returned a short while later with bandages to take care of the injury he had caused. Finished the Alpha pulled the trousers back up and started to get of the bed, so she might relax. Though he couldn´t smell the scent of her fear anymore, he didn´t want to give her room. Regardless his instincts told him to lay down next to her and pull her into a tight embrace, to spend comfort and know her safe.

“Alpha-“ Her quiet voice stopped him before he could leave the mattress,”-please stay.”  She didn´t want to be alone, she needed the male’s warmth to stay calm and feel safe, to keep the nightmares at bay she knew she would suffer from the happenings of the day. Somehow, she knew he wouldn´t take her that night, regardless his need and want.

He gladly followed her request and soon the two of them laid next to each other, his arm secure over her stomach and his head in settled in the crook of her neck and his steady heartbeat an breathing was finally able to slip her into a light slumber, the happenings of the day almost forgotten.

____END of Flashback of some sorts____

Her heart got heavy when she remembered how gentle Winter had treated her after that day and she hoped that maybe they would get so close again. Not only for her sake, but for Lily´s- she deserved a father in her life that loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sad Lily

„Mo-mo- momm- Mommy.“ The little three year old sobbed, tears and snot flowing down her face like rivers, “Why does Da-da-dad-Daddy ha-hat-hate me?”

“Oh Pumpkin,” the mothers heart clenched seeing her little girl like this, “He doesn´t hate you. Why do you think that?”

She mumbled, pulling Lily in a tight embrace to calm her down and placing kisses on the top of her hair.

“Be-be-because- _Sniff-_ he just left.” Lily began to explain.

“When did he left?”

“Wh-when I was in the kitchen. You-you said I could have a muffin and-and when wanted to come back he stood there. I- I offered it to him be-because it was the last one- an-and I had one at the café. He- he looked at me and just left. He didn´t even took the muffin. Mommy why does he hate me?”

(y/n) couldn’t supress a tear roll down her own cheek and she cradled her daughter even more. She caressed her hair while the little fists clutched at the pullover her mother was wearing.

_This was the biggest mistake ever to come here. Maybe we should leave. It would be best for everybody- well at least for Bucky and Lily._

“Sleep, Pumpkin. I will be here with you when you wake up. Sleep.” She mumbled and laid down on the bed with her daughter.

* * *

 

“Steve, have you seen Lily and (Y/n)?” Sam asked his friend upon entering the gym, catching the interest of everybody there.

“I thought you wanted to drive them to the café this morning. Aren´t they in the kitchen as usual?” Steve frowned, stopping the workout he was currently doing with his best friend Bucky.

“I can´t find them. They are neither in their room, nor in the kitchen. Hell I was even in Tony´s and Bruce´s Lab, but I can´t find them.” Sam began to sound restless.

“FRIDAY. Where are Lily and (y/n)?” Natasha asked the all seeing and controlling AI.

**_“They are not in the tower. They left at 3:38 am this morning.”_ **

This statement left everybody frown. Why had they left?

“Why did they leave?” Sam was the one to ask.

**_“They did not inform me. Neither did they mention where they went and I have no recordings on anything that could say where they can be found. Although little Lily seemed very upset. She was crying and sobbing before they laid down to sleep.”_ **

“Do you now why she was upset?” Steve asked the AI.

**_“She was in-“_ **

“Because of me. She was probably crying because of me.” The Sergeant sighted, only loud enough for the others to barely hear that.

“What? I need an explanation for that Buck. Why was Lily upset because of you?” Steve sighted, seeing the pain in his friend’s eyes.

“We met in the kitchen- and- is it important? We need to find them.” The man in question nearly growled, his inner Alpha had grown restless upon hearing his mate and pup had gone missing; there was no time to talk, it was time to deal.

“If we know why little Lily was upset, we might now why and to where they left.” The Beta told his best friend with a stern look.

“She offered me the last muffin and I didn´t take it and left. Satisfied?- WE NEED TO FIND THEM!”, the last part was a roar that made the others take a step back. He had looked like the Winter Soldier for a second and they knew, he might come out again. Neither of them wanted to face an angry alpha Winter Soldier again.

“Was there nothing else? Did you at least talk to her? She is yours after all. DNA doesn´t lie and you know it.”, Natasha stated, a dark look in her eyes. She loved Lily like a niece she never had and had sworn to hurt everybody that hurt her and the only reason why the Alpha in front of her wasn´t sporting broken bones, was because she knew the story behind all of this. But there was so much she could tolerate and (y/n) and Lily leaving was not one thing.

“No. I just turned around.” His voice was heavy with guild and he kneeled down, his face hidden by his big hands.

“We will find her Buck. Come on, let´s shower while Sam and Nat start looking and then we will help them.” Steve tried to assure his friend, ”FRIDAY can enter every public camera in this city and even the private ones. We will find them, I promise.” The supersoldier needed to drag his friend to his feet, and then towards the floor they shared.

Silence hung between the two males.

“Are you good, or do I need to wait in your room so you don´t do anything stupid?”

“I am good. I promise I won´t do anything stupid.-“ Bucky mumbled, “Steve do you- do you think they are ok?”

“I know they are. (y/n) is strong and smart. They were for themselves for three years. We will find them and get them back.” Steve smiled. (y/n) had survived four years of being a prisoner of Hydra and then three as a single mother.

Bucky wasn´t the only one who felt guilty, Steve´s and Sam´s hearts were clenching and hurting of it as well. They had found (y/n) and Lily after all.

The Sergeant felt restless, his Alpha instincts told him to gear up and rip the whole city apart until he found the females he so desperately missed. His mate and pup, though he knew (y/n) had never been an Omega. She had been caught by Hydra and turned into something fake she never was. And the worst part: she had only been seventeen when all of that happened.

His heart clenched when he tried to think what she must have gone through back then. The Winter Soldier never was one for being gentle and he knew (from the information he had gathered) that the Assholes had suppressed his rut for nearly seventy years before that. There was no way in hell, that she hadn´t been in pain, that the soldier hadn´t hurt her and he knew he had taken her against her will.

Since the moment he had woken up next to her, there was an inner battle between his Alpha (that wanted to be close to the woman with the mating mark) and his consciousness (that told him she was only near him because of some kind of brainwash or for her daughter’s sake).

Lily, the little brown haired and blue-eyed bundle of joy that had everybody wrapped around her finger, his three-year-old pup. THE evidence to what happened between him and (y/n). THE innocent outcome of the worst thing that one can do to a young female.

It wasn´t that he hated her, o contraire, he loved her since the moment he had heard the little hope filled voice calling him ´Daddy´. He wanted to protect her with all his heart and he had sworn he would happily give his life for either of them. And if it was only to make the wrong right, at least for a little bit.

But he was no good. The soldier was still in him (he knew it because he had no memories of the night he had spend with her) and he didn´t want to endanger them, not again. That was why he tried to stay away from then and why he had just left when Lily had offered him the last of her favourite muffins.

He knew he was dangerous- a murderer, though the females didn´t seem to be bothered by the fact.

Not once did they show or smelled like fear.

All these facts let his head swirl and a deep rumble escaped his throat. His alpha instincts threatened to come out and he felt like using control. The soldier threatened to resurface. Panic rose in his chest, but the only thing that surfaced were memories.

Memories that showed (y/n):

The longing his Alpha had felt the moment he had smelled her and how much restrain he had needed to not rip the men apart that had been with her at that moment. The way her scent had been able to calm his desire just by smelling it. How confused the Alpha had been when he had realized the female was dry like a desert and how he wanted to make her relax and satisfied.

The way his Alpha had accepted- no choose- her to be his Mate the moment his eyes had found hers. How good she had felt around his cock and how delightful her moans had sounded. The way his heart stopped whenever she had called him Alpha.

Then memories of her crying surfaced, a man laid dead in the background and the smell of blood and sperm entered his nose, combined with the scent of her fear. A deep frown appeared on the mans face- what were the memory showing? He was sure she was scared shitless at that moment and yet did she reached for him and asked to stay with her. It almost seems like he had saved her and now she wanted to feel safe, to have him close. He remembered how easy the winter soldier had been able to supress his need and instinct to breed her, to fuck her senseless, in the favour to just lay down next to her and pulling her into his chest.

_Strange- how? –_

The next memory was younger. Her hair had been grown quite a bit, his hands were covered in blood and yet, (y/n) came forward with a gentle smile on her lips, gave him a kiss and just held him. Like a mother would hug a child that was in an emotional distress.

But the memory that really burned itself into his brain, included her (naked), straddling his hips (he was naked as well), her gentle touches and her calm, sincere and lovely voice: “Winter. Listen and listen careful. I do not and will never blame you for anything that happened during my time here as “the Toy”, how the others call me. From the first moment on I knew you were only doing what your instincts told you to do. This thing in my neck makes you believe I am an Omega in heat. Whatever happened to me because of it is on their hands- not on yours. I see the pain in your eyes, the struggle like you want to keep something locked away deep inside of you. And believe it or not, but I know who it is- somewhere deep inside of you is Sergeant Bucky Barnes locked away. I have to admit it took me quite the while to figure that out but they teach us about you and Steve Rogers- your best friend- in history and I want you to promise me to not fight him. You are two sides of the same coin and I am sure you can trust him. And as crazy as it sounds, I love you.”

_She knew about me back then? I- she told him to trust Steve, she- would he had stopped wasn´t it for her? Would he been able to supress the Winter Soldier and break free wasn´t it for her to tell him Steve was safe, was his friend?_

His heart made a leap. Her voice sounded so sincere and without any sign of fear. Her eyes sparkled, and he knew that she had really felt that way and that she hadn’t been brainwashed to do that. Then he remembers yet another act of breeding, only this time did she moaned and screamed in lust and pain when his teeth embedded themselves into the fair skin of her crook of her neck, he had just marked her at his Mate.

A satisfied rumble escaped his chest when he remembered that, he had felt at peace and finally whole. _She really loves you, you oaf. And you hurt her more than the Other one ever did it seems.  And Lily- she looked so happy when she saw me. What have I done? If something happens to them-_

A deep rumble brought him back out of his thoughts; it was his own growl, just like the Soldier that still rested in his subconsciousness scolded him for the way his thoughts went.

_Stop thinking like that! We will find her and then we will become a family, if they still want me that is.  
She had sacrificed herself for his sake, and he hurt her in return. Maybe he was a monster as well._

* * *

“BARNES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD STOP!”, Tony Stark shouted, sick of the way the Alpha was pacing back and forth in the meeting room a dark look on his face.

“DON`T tell me what to do Stark- My Mate and Pup are missing for almost six month now.”

“And who´s fault is that?”, the billionaire mumbled.

“MINE. Don´t you think I know that?” The Alpha roared, hitting the wall for the sixth time that day.

“Buck stop. We know you are desperate to find them, but there is no need to hurt yourself over it!” Captain America scolded his friend, “We will find them. And then you can apologise and explain everything to them.”

“I just want them back Punk. I can´t sleep anymore, I am always restless and my Alpha is going crazy. Every day I remember little things about her and our time with Hydra, like the Soldier want´s to show me what I cost us. He threatens to come out, but it is like he knows it wouldn’t help us find her and he stays back. I can´t- Steve I don´t know what I will do- what will happen- if we find them and something bad had happened to them. I- I can´t lose them for good, not without being able to explain. Please let them be alive.”

“We will find them Buck and they will be alive. I promise you!” Every single one of the Avengers felt like their friend with the metal arm. If they found them and something had happened to them, neither of them would know what to do.

* * *

 

“Mommy?”

“Yes Pumpkin?”

“Can I have ice-cream?”

“Only if you get me some as well.” The young mother smiled.

“Ok. Do you want chocolate or vanilla?”

“Don´t we have any lemon sorbet left?”

“Uhuh. You ate the last yesterday, don´t you remember?”

“Oh yeah. Chocolate is good then. Thank you Pumpkin.”

“I love you Mommy.”

“Love you too, Pumpkin.” (y/n) smiled and leaned back into the soft chair.

_I missed this view. It is so peaceful._

Her gaze wandered over the little lake in front of the cabin mother and daughter were currently living in. She had found it after her escape from Hydra and spend the first three years there. It had been owned by an old couple that had sold it to her.

“Here Mommy.” Lily laughed and handed her some chocolate ice cream.

“Thank you Pumpkin. What do you think we should do tomorrow?”

“Can we take Bambam and go swimming?” The little girl asked excited.

“But we did that today already. Don´t you want to do something else?- Ok then we will go swimming.” She answered after an eager shook of the little head.

“Where is Bambam Lily?”

“BAAAAAAAAMMMMBAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!” Lily shouted and laughed when the big dog ran towards her, only to lick every bit of skin he could reach.

“Found him Mommy.”

“Come Pumpkin, I am getting tired and I believe it is time for bed for you as well. Take Bambam with you and I will put the dishes away.”

“Ok Mommy.” Lily yawned and stumbled towards the room she and the dog were occupying.

Bambam was a big breed of Pitbull. Lily had found him on the side of the road when they had made a break on their way towards the cabin and immediately fell in love with him. It was her who gave him his name.

After a last look towards the lake the young woman sighted.

_Funny how I am only here whilst being pregnant._


	8. Chapter 8

Another week had gone by, when FRIDAY woke up the whole Avengers Team in the middle of the night.

**_“I just caught the signal of (y/n)´s mobile phone. It is located in a secluded area, a one-hour drive from the next town. If you depart now, you should be there two hours after sunrise.”_ **

The AI`s voice echoed through the halls and within five minutes, Natasha, Steve, Tony, Sam and of course Bucky were gathered at the heliport. Ready to depart.

“Do we have everything? Everybody here?” Steve asked, Bucky had already taken a seat inside the Quinjet.

“Can´t you hurry up?” He growled, his alpha was restless to a point that he hadn´t really been able to find sleep the last couple of days.

“We are here. FRIDAY enter the coordinated into the board computer and start the ship.” Cap ordered when he took a seat next to his oldest friend. “We will find them Buck, safe and sound. Now try to relax or you die of a cardiac arrest before we get there.”

“I can´t Punk. It hurts, I can´t sleep. My head is filled with things that could have happened to them. I should be with them. Be there for them and make sure they are alright. Protect them, care for them. Heck I should be there doing tea-parties with little Lily. I should be there reading stories to my pup, so she can sleep and tell her I will keep the monsters away. I should be there and help (y/n) prepare dinner and breakfast and so on.” The sound of his voice made his friend´s hearts sting.

“You will be able to do just that Buck.”

“But what if it is a trap by Hydra? What if they are hurt or worse?” The man with the metal arm sobbed.

“Then you can have those Assholes and give them hell. Promise we won´t stop the winter soldier then.” Natasha piped in with a serious look on her face, she had the same thoughts at one point of the past.

“GOOD.” The man growled, and everybody present knew that that had been the Winter Soldier and not Bucky answering.

The whole flight the Sergeant was on edge, he walked up and down the little carrier and was threatened more than once to get thrown out of there if he doesn´t sit down.

* * *

 

“Mommy? Can we have pasta for dinner?”

“Sure, why not? It is your birthday after all Pumpkin. Is there anything else you want?”

“Can I chose the name for my new sister?- or brother?”

“Do you have one in mind?”

“No-“, the little girl said, letting her head hang.

“It´s alright, it won´t be here for the next two months or so.” (y/n) tried to reassure the little girl, “you see there is enough time for you to think about one.”

“Ok Mommy. Can Bambam and I sit on the porch and draw?”

“Go ahead, I will prepare lunch in the meantime. Stay in the shadows!”

“Will do Mommy. Come Bambam.”

(y/n) was cutting the tomatoes for the fresh tomato sauce her daughter loved so much, when excited barking and a shout made her cut her finger with the sharp knife.

“MOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!”

Bark. Ruff. Wuff. Bark. Bark.

_Shit._

“LILY! What´s wrong!” the young mother shouted while running towards the porch, ignoring the pulsing where the blade had cut the skin.

“MOOMMYY- LOOK ITS DADDY!” The little girl squeaked happy, jumping up and down.

_What?_

“HE CAME!”

Confused, she stepped out on the porch (though she tried to stay hit in the shadow)- could it really be? Did they been able to find them?

And indeed, in the middle of the driveway stood one of the avenger’s jets, and in front of them she was able to make out the distinctive figure of the Alpha with the metal arm; the one man she was so desperate and at the same time feared to see. How would he react on learning that the one night they had spent together had redound to her being with his child- once again?

Lily was still jumping up and down, Bambam doing the same- his little human´s joy was his joy, and her friend his.

_Why isn´t he coming closer?_

She hadn´t really ended that thought, when the Alpha began to close the distance between them with big strong strides.

The jumps of the little girls slowed down with every metre her father came closer, (y/n) was literally able to see the hope and glee radiate from her body about seeing her father on her fourth birthday.

_Don’t run past her. Don´t do it. Don´t break her heart again._

But there was no need for fear, his strides came to a halt when he got closer to the little girl, only to crouch down in front of her and say something to her.

Whatever it was made the little girl squeak again, before she jumped into her father’s arms to give him a tight hug.

Now the two of them made their way towards the young mother, the Pitbull on their heels. A smile danced around the males lips when he listened to whatever the girl was so eagerly telling him.  
(y/n) was smiling as well and her hand found the bump of her lower stomach on its own, unbeknownst to her, it was the one with the fresh cut.

* * *

 

 

The flight had lasted nearly four hours. Four hours of restless pacing, thinking and groaning on the Sergeants side and four hours of reassuring words and distracting theme changes every few minutes (at least the others tried to do that  but failed).

“Buck. Calm down, we will be there any moment now and you will scare the shit out of them if you don´t calm down.” Cap scolded his best friend.

“Yeah Steve is right. Do you want me to do breathing exercise with you?” The black Widow piped in, earning herself a glare from the Alpha.

His instincts told him to put the Beta in her place, but his consciousness knew the two Betas were right. If he happens to meet Lily first he might scare her in his restless state and that was something he had sworn he never wanted to do again. Taking in deep breaths he tried to calm his nerves, but only succeeded when he remembered the flowery scent of his Mate; it had always been able to do that.

**_“Landing in t minus 5.“_ **

„Thank you FRIDAY. Buck, will go first, then Sam and then the rest of us.”

“Understood- Thank you punk.”

“Not for that.” His friend smiled.

The Alpha´s eyes fell onto a little wooden cottage with a big porch in front of it. A small lake and a stream were a few metres away.

Being satisfied the close proximity was safe, his eyes caught movement in the shadow of the porch and his instincts got ready to fight, but it wasn´t an enemy- it was a dog that had sit up at attention. A second later a little head bobbed up next to the dogs (getting doggy kissed at once) and he heard a little voice shout and the dog to bark.

“MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!”

His heart made a leap, when his ears caught the happy voice of his little pup and it took him all the restrain he could muster to not sprint towards her. That could scare her and he didn´t really fancy getting bitten by what looked like a tall breed of Pitbull.

Suddenly scrambled on her little legs and began to run towards him, the dog always on her tail.

“MOOMMYY- LOOK ITS DADDY!” He heard his pup exclaim happily (now jumping down a few metres away from him, the dog following her example) and his saw a shadow step out on the ration, his eyes immediately recognizing his mate. So they had really found them, safe and alive living in this cottage.

“HE CAME!”

His Alpha instincts once again let him get restless. They screamed for him to run to his pup as fast as possible and check if she was alright, to embrace her and never let go, to get her into the yet where she would be safe only for him to get (y/n) and them return to the safest place he knew- the tower. 

But he knew he had no right to do that. He had ignored them, hurt them and made them leave to life in an secluded life away from him. No, this was all about them and if they didn´t want to return to the tower with the sad memories (at least on Lily´s side) he would stay. Or at least stay as close as they would let him. There was no way in hell he would let them alone again.

As slow as his urge let him, he stepped towards his little pup- the fear of her rejection pulsing through her veins although his mind told him the way she was excited she would not do that.

The whole time the dog had an watchful eye on the girl and him and the Alpha knew he would make an excellent guard dog for his pup.

It became obvious to him, that the little girl became nervous when he came closer. Slowly he kneeled down to get on her height and not tower to much over her, a smile dancing on his lips.

“Lily,” he spoke, “I am sorry.” His voice cracked minimal.

“It´s ok Daddy.”, she whispered “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too little one.” He breathed, opening his arms for a hug and she eagerly accept it.

A warm rumble escaped his chest the moment her little arms closed around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

“Mommy is making pasta. It is my Birthday today.” There was a little pain in his chest, when he realized that he hadn´t known that- he should have known the birthday of his pup, alongside other things.

“It is?”

“Uhuh. And you came.” She smiled, “Just like I told Bambam.”

“Bambam?” the Alpha asked his pup interested.

“My dog. I found him and Mommy allowed me to keep him. He liked belly rubs and bacon, but don´t tell Mommy, she said I shouldn´t feed him my breakfast bacon.” Lily bubbled in his arms. He had scooted her up and was now on the way towards the cabin where he knew his Mate was watching.

His alpha got restless again on the opportunity to finally be with his Mate (Omega or not) again, to held her in his arms and being able to feel her warmth and breath her scent.

But when he got closer, something wasn´t right, her smell was different than he remembered- warmer, different- and there was the scent of fresh blood lingering as well; it wasn´t strong but she must have gotten injured and not long ago.

His instincts threatened to get into hyper-drive again, thinking what injury she might have. Was it old and just reopened or new? Had it been an accident, or did somebody do that to her? That all changed though when he stepped onto the patio and his eyes finally found her.

She stood there in the shadow of the doorway, one hand steadying her, the other was resting on her stomach (that was bigger than usual) and her whole posture radiated happiness and joy. But there was also worry in his eyes.

He took another step closer, his metal hand reaching to cub her face (Lily was sitting on his other arm) and his eyes searched for any hint on what might be wrong until his mind realized WHY her stomach looked different than usual: His mate was with child. She was pregnant and it pained him thinking he might have come to late, that she had found another male to call mate. She wasn´t an Omega after all and not bound to stay with him as her Alpha.

“Look Daddy. I am getting a new sister or brother to play with.” Lily stated, hugging him tighter.

She must have seen the turmoil going on in his head, because the next thing he knows, was her moving his metal hand – the one that was made to kill not to cradle- down to rest on her swollen abdomen.

“It´s yours.” (y/n) breathed and his heart stopped for a moment.

_His?… MINE. PROTECT. MY mate. My Pups. Protect!  
_

His alpha roared inside of him, and without another thought he had pulled her into a kiss. His body longing for her like a drowning man longing for air.

His mate, his little pup Lily and his unborn pup (or pups), he would never ever leave them again.

A deep, satisfied purr left his chest. He had never felt so happy and whole in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

They stood there, in each other´s embrace for a few minutes, the Pitbull jumping up, trying to be part of it as well.

Suddenly the soldier pulled back, his eyes full of worry and his nose sniffing.

“What is wrong?” (y/n) breathed confused.

“You are bleeding.”, he growled, frantically looking down her body to figure out where. It wasn´t a strong smell, so his instincts told him it wasn´t major, but the fact remained.

“Oh. Yeah. I cut myself with a knife when Lily screamed earlier. Though something bad happened, but she just had told me you were coming.”, the young woman smiled, showing him the small cut in her finger that had almost stopped bleeding.

“I am sorry Mommy.”, Lily apologised shocked. She never wanted to hurt her mother.

“It´s alright Pumpkin. It´s nothing major. A band aid and it will be like new in a few days.”, she reassured her daughter, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

“Did you come alone? Or are there others waiting in the jet?”, the young mother asked her mate. “If yes, tell them to not be shy. It´s Lily´s birthday and I am making pasta. I should have enough in the pantry for all of you.”

“I should get them shouldn´t I?”, he breathed, not really wanting to leave his mate again.

“Lily, do you want to get the others with Daddy? I am sure Bambam would love to meet them as well.”, (y/n) suggested and immediately the little girl began to smile and beam.

“YES. Daddy please? Is Sammy there as well? Can we go, PLEEEEEAAAAAASE?”, she begged her father with the best puppy eye anyone could muster.

He looked between his daughter and Mate, trying to figure out what to do. His instincts told him to keep both of them close and to not immediately leave again. Regardless it was only a few hundred metres between the jet and the cabin.

Sensing his struggle, the young woman placed a little kiss against the hand that was still resting on her belly. “Go. I will be in the kitchen. Nothing will happen to me in those few minutes. I can wait on the porch if you want.”

“Ok.” He breathed, his forehead resting on hers. He was still taking deep breathes, like he was literally inhaling her scent.

“Go. Don´t let your daughter wait on her birthday.”

“DADDY. I want to see Sammy and the others.”, she whined on cue, sending her father a pout.

“Sorry Muffin. You want to walk, or do you want me to carry you?”, Bucky asked his daughter with a smile on his lips. Not getting an answer he gave a suggestion:

“Why don´t I carry you part of the way, and you can run the rest to the jet? I am sure the others will love to see you again!”

That seemed to be the right answer, because she nodded eagerly  and wasn´t it for his grip on her ,she would probably had fallen out of his arm.

“Go you two.”, (y/n) laughed and she couldn´t (and didn’t want to) supress the smile dancing on her lips, when her eyes followed her daughter and partner (and dog) walking towards the waiting jet. Lily´s laughter hung in the air; Bambam running left and right, his tail wagging happily around.

They looked like a normal father and child out on a stroll.

When they were halfway to the vehicle, shadows and figures stepped out on the entrance ramp and the exited squeak of Lily and bark of Bambam was heard.

“SAAAAAAAMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!”

_Poor Bucky must be deaf now. They are all here. They all came to look for us. This is-_

A little tear of happiness left her eye, seeing her daughter nearly jump out of the soldier´s arms only to run into Sam´s, who lifted her into a tight hug at once, only to get attacked by the Pitbull with kisses, what let him lose his balance letting him fall onto his ass. Much to everybody else´s amusement.

A minute later the group of friends came to the cabin, the two super soldiers talking to one another and Sam being dragged along by an exited birthday girl. Bambam running between them.

The two of them were the first ones to reach the young mother to be.

“Mommy. They are all here! Look they ALL came to my birthday!”, the little girl exclaimed happily and (y/n) saw the man´s look ask a silent question.

“I can see that. What do you think, apple-pie as dessert?”

“YEEEES! I will get the apples!” And with that, the little girl disappeared inside.

“It is sooo nice to see you two again and well. Barnes drove us all crazy. But that´s not important now. Is it really Lil´s Birthday today?”, the dark-skinned man asked with one of his famous smiles on his face.

“It is. You guys have an incredible timing. And don´t worry, that you are here and that her Dad is finally with her, is the only thing she wanted.”, the young woman answered, sending each and everyone (the others had arrived as well) a sincere smile.

“You want to stay on the porch or get inside? We have juice and water, I can make coffee and there is some beer in the fridge as well.”, she asked them.

“Coffee sounds good. FRIDAY woke us in the middle of the night when she caught your phone signal.”, Stark stated, looking around.

“My phone was off since we left. I used a burner- “ The young woman frowned, but she immediately knew what must have happened.

“Lily!” Every single adult grinned.

“She really is a smart kid.”, Natasha stated.

“That she is.”, the Sergeant stated, a little frown on his face.

_Why is he- the cut._

“Well, take a seat. I will need to get inside and take care of this cut. I will make coffee then. And Food will be ready in one hour or so. Feel free to roam around, the property is around five kilometres in each direction with us currently being in the centre.” (y/n) stated before going back inside, her Alpha on her tail.

Reaching the little kitchen area, she opened the cupboard where she hit her first aid kit, but before she could reach for it, a metal hand had already pulled it out.

“Let me-“, he asked her into her ear, his strong chest brushing against her back.

“Ok.” She breathed her answer slowly turned around. The cut had already stopped bleeding. She knew he needed to do that to calm his instincts. As an Alpha is was his duty to protect and care for his mate and pup, and she gratefully accepted. It means Bucky and Winter were finally on the same side with them and maybe even returning to be one being in body and soul.

He put the kit down on the counter, before carefully lifting her on it as well. They now where the same height, him standing between her open legs, his trained abs softly resting against the bump of her stomach and his metal hand cupping her face.

“I am going to tell you what I told Lily. I am sorry for how I treated you two and I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused you and I don’t know what I would have done if anything had happened to you because of it. I-“he mumbled, his inner pain mirroring in his eyes and she saw tears forming in them.

“Hey, don´t be. I know it wasn´t easy for you and I can´t imagine how you must have felt. Yeah, I was mad at you for making Lily cry and thinking you hated her, but that´s in the past. Me wasn’t the only one that was held captive and turned into something I didn’t want by Hydra. You went through the same and I know that.”, she tried to calm him down, one of her hands moving to cub his face, the other to rest above his heart.   
“After all you went though you don´t hate me. Why?”, this question had burned in his mind since the day his other personality had shown him his memories.

“Because you never gave me reason to. You protected me, made sure I am alright. You ignored your instincts to breed more than once when you saw I wasn´t alright, regardless the hormones and pheromones they pupped into my veins. By the way, can we get rid of this thing? It seems to stop while I am pregnant, but I really don’t fancy it to start again when the little one is born.”, she smiled, and he moved down to kneel in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers.

“You can touch it, maybe the little one kicks or punches.”, (y/n) whispered, one of her hands stroking over the bump.

“Really?” he breathed in awe, interest and warmth shining in his eyes.

“Yes. Go on.”, she assured him.

Very carefully, like he was treating the thinnest porcelain or glass, the man let his hands wander over her belly, leaving a trail of warmth behind. She felt the baby response on it´s fathers actions and grabbed his wrist gently. His whole body tensed as once, and fear became evident in his eyes, he thought he had hurt her- again.  
“Put your hands here. It is reacting to you. Don´t worry you didn´t hurt us.”, she whispered, moving his hands to where she felt her unborn move. (y/n) saw him relax the moment he had heard her exclamation and pure glee washed over his face when he felt the movements of his pup inside of his mate´s body. The Alpha in him purred and his love and need to protect them grew even stronger after this. God have mercy with anyone even thinking about thinking to go after his pups and mate, it would result in a world of pain that hell was nothing against it.

“I can´t tell you what I feel right now. This is- I am-“, he mumbled lost for words.

“I know what you mean. I felt the same when I was pregnant with Lily and now again. Now, why don´t you take care of my finger and then help me cook? Your first born can get cranky if she has to wait for too long if she´s hungry.” She smiled down on the male, who slowly stood up.

Within a minute her finger was treated, and he had carefully lifted her off the counter.

“What is for dinner?”, he asked, his chest resting against her, his hands snaked around her from behind stroking the belly. He just didn´t get enough of feeling the unborn life he helped created.

“Pasta with self- made tomato sauce. And apple pie for dessert.”, she explained reaching for a knife to return to cutting the fruits in pieces. But her hand was stopped, before it could grab it.

“Don´t. Let me. You can cook it, ok?–“ He stated.

“That is too much for just one person to cut. I can help you.”. She knew why he did it, he feared she might cut herself again and he tried to protect her from it.

“Bucky-“

“Please?”, he nearly begged her, and she felt her heart clenched on the look in his eyes.

“Ok. But we need to have a talk about everything later. I am able to still do things, you know.”  
“Yeah. I promise. But for now-”, he accepted with a proud smile.

“It still is much to do for only one, cutting vegetables for ten people, two of them being super soldiers.”, she stated, and a smirk appeared on his lips.

“Punk get your ass in here I need your help!”, he shouted and not a second later the figure of Steve Rogers entered the kitchen.

“What is it Buck?”, he asked interested, smiling on the scene unfolding in front of him.

“Need your help cutting vegetables.” The Alpha told his beta friend.

“Sure. What do we need to cut?”

“Onions and Tomatoes. Though we need to get more out of the pantry first.” The pregnant female said, motioning for them to follow her.

Half an hour later the dishes where finished and the pie in the oven; Sam had taken it upon himself to help Lily bake it- ever under the watchful eyes of the Alpha with the metal arm, though he knew Sam would make sure she didn´t hurt her on accident.

One after the other had wandered inside at one moment of time during this half an hour and had found a place to sit down. Tony couldn’t but make a comment about Bucky cooking, but it was evident every single on of them where happy for them.

“There is one floor left, you can have it and I will let it made how you like it. Little Lily and surprise will have their own rooms and there is enough space for at least four more rooms. In case you want to get this little family growing.”, the Billionaire declared and (y/n) accepted with a smile. She was sitting at the kitchen table, her head resting against Bucky´s stomach, his hands playing with her hair and caressing her shoulders.

“So, do you know what it will be?”, Natasha asked with a smile. “Need to know if I have another girl to spoil or a little soldier.”

“No idea. We immediately made our way to here. Only stopped for little breaks and buy groceries and so on.”, the young woman shrugged, as long as everything felt normal there had been no reason to visit a doc.

“You haven´t let a doc check on you?”, she heard the Alpha behind her repeat with a tone in his voice she couldn’t pinpoint.

_Is he angry?_

“As long as nothing goes or feels wrong there was no need. But if you feel better I will go and visit one as soon as we are back in New York, ok?”, she smiled at him, her neck craned back so she was able to look into his eyes. She saw worry and fear in them, but also something she thought to be anger.

“Already told FRIDAY to make an appointment with the Best for you. Now stop stressing Barnes. She knows what she is doing- more than you at least.”, Tony stated, earning a grateful smile from the soon to be mother.

“Mommy I am hungry can we eat now?”, the little girl asked and with that everything was forgotten- for now.

After they had eaten, the group had gone outside where Lily and Bambam showed them around. (y/n) and Bucky had left behind though, together with Steve. The Beta and the Alpha were almost inseparable, and she knew he was like a brother to Bucky and therefore her kids uncle.  
“Tomorrow we can help you get the cabin clean and then return to New York if you want.”, the Captain had told her with a sincere and happy look on his face.

“Yeah why not. But before that: It is time for Lily to go to bed and I am getting tired as well. The Cabin has two guest rooms and three big couches like you already saw. Feel free to crash in here. I don’t mind.”, (y/n) had answered before calling for her daughter to come back to get ready to sleep.

Lily was gone as soon as her head had connected with the pillow and after a little good night kiss, did the mother leave her alone, Bucky had watched from the doorway fearing he might do something wrong.

It was an hour later, when she was able to go to bed as well.

“Will you sleep in my room? I promise I won´t bite.”, she asked her Alpha, getting comfortable in her bed. She hoped he would say yes and stay- for long now she had yearned to feel asleep in his warm embrace against, though she knew this all was a big step for the male in front of her.

But her fear wasn’t grounded, before the question had fully left his lips had the man already striped down to his underwear and laid next to her. His arm opened and ready to embrace and protect her during their rest.

Snuggling into his body, (y/n) easily fell asleep, lulled by his steady heartbeat and scent.

“Sleep my little Mate. I will never leave you again. I love you.”, was the last thing she was barely able to register.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn´t as warm as the evening when she had laid down to sleep. There was still warmth radiating behind her, but the arm resting around her mid was gone and replaced by small cold feet against her side.

_Lilly?_

Opening her eyes, she saw her little daughter curled into a ball (like a little kitten) against her fathers stomach, who had his metal arm securely around her. But unlike (y/n) had assumed at the first glance asleep but quite awake.  
His breathing was controlled and even, his muscled seemed tense but somehow relaxed at the same time.

“Morning.”, (y/n) mumbled sleepy, her eyes wandering over her family.

“Good Morning.”, the Alpha mumbled, his voice sounding sleepy, but a smile graced his lips.

“When did she came over?”, the young mother whispered motioning towards their daughter between them.  
“Around for hours ago. I was surprised you didn´t wake up. She wasn’t really quiet when she stumbled through the door half asleep.”, he declared, his eyes filled with love.

“Have you been able to sleep again, after she came in?”

“No. But I am used to only a few hours of sleep.”, he mumbled shy.

“Why?”

“I-I didn’t want to miss a thing. This feels like a dream. I-.”, he answered sounding embarrassed, and the young woman was sure she saw his cheek redden, though she wasn´t sure because of the light.

“This is real and not a dream. I am glad you came. You can´t believe how happy Lily was because the others and you came here. She wanted you to be with her for so long and that you want her as a daughter was a dream come true for her.”, she smiled honestly.

“I am sorry that I hurt you and her, but-“

“I know. We have enough time in the future to speak about that. For now lets enjoy this before she wakes up and demands to be entertained and fed. Where is Bambam by the way? The two of them usually don’t split from one another.”, the young woman whispered again, but before the male could answer the big head of the Pitbull appeared at the foot of the bed, resting it on it.

“Found him.”, she chuckled with a grin, but whined when she felt a little sting in her side.

“What´s wrong?”, the Alpha opposite to her immediately asked, his metal hand reaching for her in panic.

“Nothing. Just the little one waking up and letting me know with a kick to my kidneys. Nothing to worry about. This happens every morning.”, (y/n) reassured him, but he reached for her none the less. As soon as his metal hand touched her belly, the unborn child calmed down.

“Wow. Usually he or she will move and kick or punch for at least half an hour. Thank you Bucky.”

“Mommy- why is your belly so small and arm so hard?”, the little girl between them yawned, her eyes still closed and crusted from sleep.

“Because I am not your Mommy.”, the Sergeant answered, his voice low, into her hair.

“DADDY”, she squealed, awaken at once only to turn around and to crawl into his chest and embrace.

“It wasn´t a dream.”, she mumbled.  
“No it was not. I am really here.”, he answered with a grin, stroking her hair.  
“I love you Daddy.”, Lily happily sobbed and his eyes grew big and his breathing stopped for a moment upon hearing the little girl´s exclamation.  
“I love you too Muffin.”, he answered her with a warm voice.

“What about Mommy and my new sibling? Don´t you love them as well?”, Lily asked with shock in her voice.

“Of course I do. I love all of you!”, he answered her again, sending his mate a huge smile.

“What do you think Lily, you get ready and we make pancakes for breakfast?”, her mother asked the little girl, knowing how much she loved pancakes in the morning.

“YES. Come Bambam. We need to get ready!”, Lily squealed and ran back to her room, the dog close on her heels.

“Let´s hope Stark slept in the jet. This won´t be a quiet morning.”, she smiled, one of her hands resting on her belly and eyes locked with his.

“Mhm. I think we should get ready as well.”, he answered and (y/n) believed it was partly because his instincts told him to stay close to his pup.

“She will be alright. Now help me up?”, she asked with a grin, offering him her hands.  
The matrass dipped when the Alpha got of the bed and walking to her side, his eyes never leaving his.

(y/n) had sat up in the meantime and waited on how he thought to help her up. Reaching her side, the Alpha leaned down and snaked one arm under her legs and one around her back to lift her up bridal style. But before he lifted her up, he caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

“I missed you so much.” Both of them whispered when the kiss was broken and he lifted her up without any strain and put her down. But instead letting her go, he moved behind her and let his hands rest on the belly, his nose nestled into her hair breathing in her scent like he needed it to be able to life.

“Mine.”, he murmured, barely loud enough for her to hear it.

“We need to get ready, she breathed.”, not really wanting this moment to end.

“So you will really come back with us?”

“If you want me to. And I have to admit I kind of miss my café and Mrs Wyatt. She took over for me. But I can close it for good if you don’t want me to work there anymore.”, she answered him, knowing most Wolfblood males (especially when they were Alphas) weren´t letting their Mates work themselves, it was going against their instincts on protecting and caring for their family. “You don´t need to answer now.”

Before the male could answer, their little girl ran back into the room ready for the day.

“Mommy. Daddy. I am hungry!”

“I am coming Pumpkin. Go wake the others so we can eat together?”, the mother told her with a wicked smile, she knew it wouldn’t be a normal wakeup call from her little girl. Though she knew the only one still asleep would probably be Tony Stark.

Sending the Sergeant a last smile, the young female followed her daughter into the kitchen, where she was already sitting in her chair.

“I already woke up Mr Stark.”, she explained with a happy grin, “Can I have pancakes now?”

“As sweet as your daughter is, and as much I am afraid of what your Mate- or whatever you call him- can do to me. She is evil with how she is waking up others.”, Stark grumbled with a yawn, his head plopped up on one of his arms looking still tired as hell.

“Lily, how did you wake him up?”, (y/n) asked her daughter, an amused but scolding tone in her voice. The young girl didn’t answer though, only trying to use her puppy eyes to not get into trouble.

“I asked FRIDAY for help.”, was her only answer.

“Little Bugger asked FRIDAY to play some song about [Narwhales](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DykwqXuMPsoc&t=ZTAwYWFjNWY5YTI1ZmNiOWFjMWQ0ZTAyOGMwNzJiZWNkODk5NGY5YyxxSXdLT3NKSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3As7E86YCXxZOZXmwVsU66Eg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmaggyme13.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174699723053%2Fwinter-s-mate-10&m=1). I will never ever get the song out of my head.”, Stark answered with another yawn.

“Could have been worse though. She once woke me up with ´Pink fluffy Unicorns´, that is a song you wont get out of your head. Where are the others?”, the last question wasn´t directed to anyone in particular, but it was the Alpha´s turn to answer.

“Probably out running like every morning.”, he stated from his place next to the door.

“Ok. Can you get me flour, milk, eggs and sugar out of the Pantry so I can start making pancakes. Or your daughter might turn into a little goddess of mischief.”, (y/n) asked, already getting pans to bake the pancakes. Having her back to him, she missed the huge smile that appeared on his face upon hearing the exclamation _Your Daughter_ regarding Lily.

Within half an hour the batter and pancakes were ready to get eaten, the rest had returned in the meantime.

_This feels like it all was meant to be this way._


	11. Chapter 11

They had returned the day prior from the cabin and today was her first appointment ever with a gynaecologist in the tower´s very own medic bay.   
Tony had made the appointment with the female doctor (knowing the Alpha wouldn´t let any male near his Mate´s private part, doctor or not) so she could check on both the foetus and (y/n).

Her and Lily had to return to the room they had been first staying in, until their future rooms would be finished and ready to be lived in. Tony had promised them they would be able to move in at the end of the week, most to the dismay of the Alpha, who wanted them to live with him at once.

To calm the situation, (y/n) had offered him to stay with them in their room  (if that makes him feel better) and he had accepted, much to Lily´s happiness.

Steve had gladly declared, that the floor he was sharing with Bucky, was big enough to house the growing family and wouldn’t mind to be on babysitting duty once in a while. 

(y/n) was relieved about that, the last thing she wanted was to split the two from one another and cause Bucky to neglect his friend and brother, only to be with her and their children. That didn´t feel right.

Steve had taken Lily and Bambam for a walk in the central park with Sam and Natasha and would probably be visiting the zoo there as well.

Tony and Pepper had gone shopping (someone had mentioned they were looking for something to spoil the kids with) and Clint had left to visit his own family. That left only Bruce Banner, who had disappeared into one of the many Laboratories and the two Mates (who were currently sitting on one of the huge couches in the common area watching a movie) in the tower.

The movie did nothing to ease the nervous tension in the Sergeants body.

“Calm down. Everything will be fine.”, she tried to reassure him.

“I know.”, he answered, though his voice and body language told the female otherwise, so she tried another approach to get his mind wandering.

“Do you want to know what it will be?”, the pregnant woman asked, her right hand brushing over her belly while the left was playing with his long hair.

She was leaning against his side, her feet tucked under her body and his right arm resting on her shoulders.  
The Alpha was deep in thought when he placed a kiss on the top of her head and breathing in her scent. He did that often when she was close and he had to think.

“Do you want to know what we will get?”, he finally asked himself.

“It would make things a lot easier. You know, with decorating the crib and buying things to dress and play with , though I am sure, Stark already has everything ready for any outcome.”, she breathed with a smile, “And it would definitely be easier to find a name.”

“Then- yes. I would love to know what our pup will be.”, he answered with his deep rumbling voice, his left hand moving to join his mates one on the bump of her belly.

“Thou I don´t care what if will be as long as it is healthy.”

“Yeah. With how strong the kicks and punches are and with how much it is moving I have no doubt it will be as healthy at it can be.”, she mumbled assuring.

**_“Ms (y/n), Mr Barnes. The doctor is here. She is waiting in the new medic bay Boss got ready for you. Do you want me to tell her to wait or will you join her now?”_ **

“We are on our way, thank you FRIDAY.”, the Alpha answered, immediately getting up and helping his Mate to her feet as well.

* * *

Entering the new medic bay, her eyes got wide in awe: the billionaire had managed to get a whole gynaecologist praxis and delivery ward (from what she could tell) within two and a half days. An elderly woman was waiting for them in a little lounge area, but stood up to greet them as soon as she saw them approach.

“You must be Ms (y/LN) and Mr Barnes. Mr Stark informed me I am needed to check on your unborn child and yourself. Am I right with that assumption?”

“Yes. Everything feels fine though.”, (y/n) answered politely.

“Is this your first pregnancy?”

“My second. My- our daughter is currently visiting the zoo.”

“Then this isn´t entirely new to you. Good. Any complications or crazy cravings during your first pregnancy. It would be helpful as well if I could the notices of your doctor of that time.”

“No complications and I don´t believe there are files on my pregnancy. It kind of run under the table. Though I was a sucker for fresh strawberry-cake with hot chocolate sauce and Pizza. But nothing like this thus far.”, she answered honest, feeling the eyes of the male on her when she mentioned the non-existing files, though she was sure he would understand why she had done that and she was sure he had made mental notes about everything that was said.

“Morning sickness, pain, anything you think I need to know?”, she asked in a motherly voice, totally ignoring the fact that she had just said her first one had been a secret.

_I like her._

“I had morning sickness between the second and sixth month. But I am all good now. My back and feet are beginning to hurt, though I believe that would be normal at this point. Though my kidney and bladder are bruised with how often and strong the little one kicks and punches.”

“So a very active child. Sounds good. And yes, the aches in the back and feet are normal this far along. Maybe your Mate could help with little massages and preparing warm baths.”

_Now he will do this ALL day long. A bath sounds good right now though._

“I am right with my assumption the foetus is a halfblood? With you- the mother- being a nonblood and you -the father- being an Alpha?”  
“Yes. Is there a problem with that?”, this time it was the Sergeant who spoke up, his voice deep and growling.

“Wolfblood  pups are physically stronger when they are developing and getting born. Especially with an strong Alpha as their father being a strong and powerful being. Many, if not all, halfblood pups share this trade to a certain degree. My question was purely professional nature.”, the doctor explained to calm the Alpha in front her down. She was delivering babies for decades now and could tell when a father was nervous.

“Let´s move on, shall we? I think an ultrasound is in order to check on it directly. Do you want to know the gender of you pup?”, she finished with a smile.

“Yes please.”, both parents answered in union.

“Then- usually I would say follow me, but- I have no Idea where to go to.”, the elderly woman laughed.

**_“The room with the ultrasound equipment is the second door on your right. The glass will turn to opaque as soon as you close the door.”_ **

“Thank you. You heard the lovely AI. Let´s find out what you will get.”

* * *

 

“Do you want to tell the others what it will be?”, (y/n) asked the Alpha back in their room.

“Yeah. Otherwise they will find it out themselves. Tony wouldn’t want to miss an opportunity to throw a party.”, Barnes grumbled.

“I could ask Ms Wyatt to bake a cake with the gender specific colouring. The others have to dress in the colour they think it will be and then we cut it open? I know it sounds cheesy, but I think that would satisfy Tony.”, the young woman suggested with a smile, “If party better after our rules.”

“Who do you want to be there?”, the Alpha asked interested.

“Only our friends. Others don’t need to know anything and I am not really one for large gatherings. Never was, never will.”, she declared and she saw the relieved sigh left his body- he wasn´t one for large gatherings as well.

“Then we will tell the others when they are back.”, the Sergeant answered, placing little kisses on her lips, his hands caressing her side and belly.

“FRIDAY. Do you know when the others will be back?”, (y/n) asked sending a wink towards her Mate, an idea had just plopped into her mind.

**_“They will be here in two hours. Do you want me to tell them to hurry?”_ **

“No! Two hours are perfect, thank you FRIDAY.”

“What are you thinking about (y/n)?”, he breathed into her ear, his lips ghosting over her earlobe.

“Taking a bath.”

(y/n) noticed the short tension that rushed through her Alpha´s body and she had a feeling what that was all about.  
“Don´t worry. Lily is save. She is with Captain America, THE Black Widow and Falcon. And I am sure Tony instructed FRIDAY to always have an eye on her. We could go to the zoo as well though if you feel better than.”, she breathed ready to put her own comfort behind for his.

She saw his mind arguing with itself. His instincts told him to make sure his pup was well and unharmed, all the while it told him his Mate needed rest and the relaxing bath would be perfect to do so. Knowing his best friend and the most feared female on earth was with his little pup, was finally able to settle the discussion and he once again noticed his Mate´s will to stay behind so he was alright and he didn´t want that. It was his job as an Alpha to make sure his mate is comfortable and provided for, though he had an idea where that was coming from.

“No. You are right, Lily is as save as she could be. Come here, let´s get you a bath and then a little massage.”, He rumbled, walking towards the joined bathroom.

“Thank you, Bucky.”

* * *

 

The bath indeed was able to relax the pregnant woman as well as the Alpha. Her back had stopped aching and she had already been able to reach Ms Wyatt, who told her whenever she needed the cake it would be ready and the most beautiful she had ever made.

Bucky had disappeared into the kitchen after an especially loud rumble of her stomach, ordering her to wait on the couch of the common room, while he get her something.  
He returned a few minutes later with four sandwiches and a cup of fresh tea.  
“Eat.”, he ordered her, sitting back down next to her.

“The others will be back soon. Do you want to tell Lily what her sibling will be before the party?”, the mother asked.

“Why don’t we let her decide?”, the Alpha suggested, pulling her against his side.

He loved to feel her body pressed against him, especially when the little one moved in her body and he was able to feel it as well.   
It satisfied him to know that they were save and alright. That were the moments when he felt relaxed, calm and in peace with himself; at night with his Mate and pup resting at his sides, feeling their heartbeats and warmth.

“You would tell me if you get cravings, right? No matter how crazy they are.”, he mumbled, he didn´t want her to hide anything from him that could make her more comfortable in her situation. Truth be told, he had no idea how it all must feel and be for her.

“Trust me, there would be no hiding them. I would get grumpy and snappy if I cant find something to satisfy them. Or simply start crying. Pregnancy hormones can be real bitches, though i am really lucky this time around. With Lily I laughed, cried and was angry at the same time. I confused my self on a regular basis.”, she explained between kisses, that was when the door of the elevator opened.

“MOMMY. DADDY” Uncle Steve, Sammy and Nata visited the zoo with us.”, the little girl squealed running towards her parents. Bambam as always on her tail.

“They did?-“  
“YES. And I was allowed to pet a penuin.”

“Penguin.”, Sam corrected her with a laugh.

“Really. That is awesome. -“

“Yes. And Uncle Steve brought me a colouring book with ALL the animals in it and new pencils. I already said thank you.”, she explained climbing on the couch and crawling onto her father´s legs.

“That is very nice of him. So did you like your day with them?”, the mother asked with her motherly voice, “Did you have already something to eat?”

“Nata brought me pizza and ice cream.”, Lily yawned happily, resting her head on the Alphas chest.

“Then you are ready for a nap, right?”

“I think she is.”, the father chuckled, craning his neck so he was able to look into her face.

“But I am _*yawn*_ not.”, Lily mumbled half asleep.

“Yes you are. Take a nap and then we have something to ask you.”

“Ok Mommy. Come Bambam, time to sleep.”, she said, though her eyes were already closed and her breathing calm.

“I will get her to bed.”, the Alpha stated, before carefully lifting his pup up and carrying her to their shared bedroom, “you eat your sandwiches.”

“They look cute together.”, Steve stated with a smile.

“That they do. Sooooooooooo, what will we have to spoil. Boy or Girl?”, Natasha asked once again.

“Not tell yet. But we have something planned for that.”, the pregnant woman answered between bites.

* * *

 

The party was held the next Friday and every single Avenger and friend was dressed in either pink (if they think the baby is a girl) or blue (if they think it will be a boy). Only Ms Wyatt, Bucky and (y/n) were dressed in neutral grey or black, because they already knew what it will be.

Pepper had ordered FRIDAY to, under no circumstances, reveal the gender beforehand; much to the annoyance of her husband Tony.

Steve, Sam, Pepper, Natasha and Thor (who had appeared without anybody knowing, his brother at his side) had dressed in pink.

Tony, Clint, Fury, Maria and King T´Challa were dressed in different shades of blue.

Lily was dressed in both colours, because she declared “I don´t care. I just want someone to play with.”.

Loki wore his usual green and gold attire, while declaring he would go with a girl as well, after numerous questions of his brother. He was the only guest the Alpha didn´t trust intirely and therefore, whenever the god came to close to his Mate or pup for his liking, a threatening growl left his body.

“Calm down, Thor wouldn´t bring him here if he believed him a danger. I have to admit I met neither, but you trust Thor, doesn’t you?”, (y/n) whispered at one point, seeing a flash of discomfort went over the god´s face. “And Lily seem to like him.”

“I don´t like it.”, the Alpha growled, though it wasn´t his instincts that told him to be careful, it was his mind and usually his instincts weren´t wrong.

“Do you want to call her over? We could make her slice the cake.”, the mother mumbled, though she wouldn’t want to do it. Lily was currently sitting on Thor´s lap asking Loki to make little ice figurines.

The dark-haired god did as asked rolling his eyes and looking annoyed, though the dancing glimmer in his green eyes showed her he secretly might enjoy the attention and glee Lily showed him.  
He must have noticed the eyes resting on him, because he closed his hand and motioned for Lily to look over to them.

“Lily, do you want to slice the cake?”, the mother asked her little girl, who immediately jumped from her seat (nearly falling over her own two feet) and ran to her.

“YES!”, she shouted, catching everybody´s attention.

The group gathered around the table with the cake and Bucky helped his Pup to lift the sharp cake knife and cut a piece out of the lovely decorated cake.

A huge smile appeared on the little girl’s face, seeing the colour the cake had. Putting it on a plate, she lifted it up so everybody was able to see it.

A round of “yes” and “no” was heard when the friends saw if they were right or not with their guesses.

“So, any Name suggestions?”, (y/n) laughed with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

“So, any Name suggestions?”, (y/n) laughed with a smile. “No one?”

“Bambi!”, Lily exclaimed happily, nearly throwing the piece of pink cake in the air, it was only saved by the quick reflexes of her father.

“Lily, Bambi was a boy.”, Pepper smiled at the little girl, “I knew it will be a girl. Congratulations.”

“Yeah, Congratulations Buck. I am happy for the two- sorry three of you.”, Steve smiled, embracing his brother of another mother in a warm hug.

“Thanks Punk.”, the Alpha mumbled into the embrace.

“She will be so spoiled.”, Natasha grinned, “Alongside Lily of course.”

“Yeah man. Congrats you two.”

The next in row was Thor, who pulled all three into a tight embrace, a huge smile on his face.

“My blessings for the little girl, may she be healthy and loved. But I know she already is loved. If you need anything tell me and I shall make it possible. You shall stand under the protection of me and my family.”

“Thank you, Thor.”, (y/n) smiled, she had only met him that day but he was already like an older brother to her.

“Can I go back to Mr Loki? He wanted to make me a Penuin.”, Lily asked with huge hope filled eyes.

“He wanted to make you a Penguin? That is nice of him.”, her mother smiled, sending an asking glaze to the Alpha next to her (who stared at the man in question).

“Please Daddy? No one want to play with him.”, she almost begged her father with puppy eyes, motioning to the man (who sat all by himself, his eyes staring out of the window at nothing).

The Alpha was conflicted. On the one hand didn´t he wants his pup to be in harm’s way, on the other hand had she been happy and that was all that he wanted her to be. Happy and safe.

“Daddy?- please?”

“I could go with her. We could take some cake with us and do a little tea party. What do you think Lils?”, Sam suggested, and the little girl nodded eagerly, her eyes never leaving her father.

“Ok. But don’t eat too much cake. Don´t want to get a stomach ache.”, he answered kneeling down to pull her into a hug. “And don´t argue when we tell you it is time for bed.”

“Thank you, Daddy. Come Sammy. You take the cake and I will get Bambam.”, Lily exclaimed and disappeared.

“Thank you Sam.”

“No worries. Your little girl has a huge heart. By the way, I like the names Sarah or Grace.” He winked and got three pieces of cake ready.

“I know he did wrong in the past. But my Brother means no harm.”, Thor piped in, ”I wouldn’t have brought him here if he was. He just needs opportunities to redeem himself.”

“I know you wouldn´t have, Thor.”(y/n) smiled.

“Alright Point break. Don’t hug the special guests. We want to gratulate as well.”, Tony´s voice stated from behind.

“I was sure this one will be a little soldier. But congrats none the less, I will let the workers now that to use plan C for the rooms.”

“Plan C?”, the father asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Plan A: Boy. Plan B: Twins and Plan C a girl. Do you want to have unicorns, Mermaids or this strange Cat on the walls?”, he shrugged.

“Mermaids.”, both parents answered in union.

“Mermaids it is then.”

The next twenty minutes consisted of their friends congratulating them and offering them their name suggestions.

Ms Wyatt had made a Pink Velvet Cake with fresh Strawberries and strawberry marmalade.   
“This is the best cake I had in forever.”, the pregnant female hummed, eating her third piece of cake.

“It really is delicious. How are you feeling? Everything ok?”, the Alpha hummed into his Mate´s ear, hugging her from behind, worry in his voice.

“We are fine, only a bit tired.”, she answered him.

“You want to go?”

“Na, but maybe we could sit down? My feet start to hurt.”, she suggested, and he immediately began to move them to the couch closest to their daughter. His eyes had moved to check on her every other minute, but she was always laughing and smiling when he had done so.

“She is happy.”, he stated, once again looking at his little four-year-old pup.

“She is. And Loki is as well, see?”

“I -maybe he isn´t as bad as the others are saying.”, the ex-Hydra Assassin mused. He should be the last one to judge others just because of their past, “He reminds me of me when I- after Steve got me here. The others were so weary of me, always watching and never trusting me. I know why they did it, but it doesn’t make it hurt less.”

“I can only imagine how that must have been for you. Lily likes him, maybe we could go over there and get to know him? Neither of us were there when he attacked New York, we are kind of neutral in all of this. Maybe he just needs friends?”, the young woman offered with a smile.

“Mhm.”, he was in thinking about the things his Mate had just told him, when a him well known and loved scent entered his nose. Lily. She smelled like fresh rain and strawberries with a little hint of chocolate. His Mate smelled similar, Rose and chocolate with a hint of chilli.

He loved those smells, they always were able to calm him down and make him able to sort his thoughts.   
(y/n) were right, they were the only ones attending that had no negative interaction with the god of mischief (mostly because they had been under the control of Hydra and didn´t knew what was going on in the world) and somehow didn´t his instincts tell him to keep his pup away from that man. And usually they were right.

“Mommy, Daddy. Look. Mr Loki made me a Penuin just like he promised, and it can walk.”, the little girl laughed and ran the few metres to them, with a little ice figurine in her hands. “Look.”

Without a warning, she dropped the little penguin into her father’s lap, who jerked together when the cold of the ice connected with his skin. He didn´t like the cold, who would after being frozen for centuries, that was another reason why he loved to stay close to her and his pup, their body heat reminded him that he was free and not the one he was before.

He quickly found his composure again and looked down at the little ice penguin his pup had thrown in his lap; and indeed, was it walking like a real one would, searching for a way off the lap and he couldn’t hinder the smile that crept on his face. He had always been fascinated by magic.

“I see. Did you say thank you?”, he asked her with a soft voice, a smile grazing his lips.

She jumped up and ran back to the man she had just left minutes ago, with a slightly red face.

“I am sorry Mr Loki, I forgot to say Thank you- Thank you. Can we do that again?”, she smiled (though embarrassed) with a huge smile on her face, causing the god to smile as well.

“It would be an honour Lady Lily, but you need to ask your parents if they allow it.”, he answered polite. (y/n) wasn´t sure if she wasn’t hearing a glimmer of hope hidden in his voice.

“Mommy, Daddy- can we? Please?”, the little girl asked, clutching the man´s leather covered arm and mustering the best puppy eyes she had ever been able to make.

_Dammit, she get´s better with them. Let´s see if Bucky can resist them-_

“Alright. But only if you behave and are in the common area and one of us is here as well.”, he told her after a few seconds of thinking, he needed to make sure firs his pup would really be safe alone with the man, everybody else was weary about.

But as long as there was no immediate threat coming from him, the Alpha wouldn’t take his pup´s joy from her. His had been taken away from him far to many times and he didn’t want to do that to her, his Mate or his unborn Pup. He would see them save and happy at all costs. Because that was what a good Alpha does.

“THAAAAank you Daddy. I love you!”, she squealed jumping up and down, Bambam barking happily because his little human was happy, “Now we are friends. Just like Sammy and I. Or- you want to be my friend don´t you?”

Her voice was suddenly latched with sadness and she had stopped jumping. A deep growl left the Alphas chest, when he heard the sudden sadness in his pups voice. Why was she suddenly crying? What happened?

Shock was written all over the gods face, he didn´t know how to handle a crying four-year-old, especially not with an overprotective Alpha- father near by.

“Why wouldn´t I want to be your friend?”, he asked frowning, his voice soft and interested.

“Because Daddy is a Wolfsblood and Mommy is not.”, she mumbled, a tear falling down her cheek and the mothers heart clenched upon hearing that. She had known that Lily hadn´t had many friends, but she never had been sad about that. At least she hadn´t shown it.

_Oh Pumpkin._

“Why shouldn’t I want to be friends with you because of you what your father is and your mother isn´t?”

“Because I am different.”, Lily answered with a cracking voice, her head hanging low and her eyes averted. “I belong to neither of them.”

“You know- I am different as well. Where other use strength to fight, I learned to use magic and tricks. Not many wanted to be friends with me, because they didn´t understood me. But there is no fault in being different. Not blood should decide who you like but the character. So tell me, why shouldn’t I want to be friends with you? You made me smile for the first time in years, but don’t tell that my brother. He might get jealous otherwise.”, the man answered, kneeling next to the little girl making her to look into his eyes with a gentle nudge of his thumb.

“It would be an honour to be your friend little Lady.”, he smiled sincere when she finally looked him into his eyes.

She had stopped to cry, and only little sniffs left her body. Snot hung from her nose (that was eagerly licked away by Bambam), and her eyes had already turned red from the tears.

“Really?”, she breathed, unsure if the man was really speaking the truth.

“Of course.”, he stated, and was tackled to the ground at once by a small body.

“I like you Loki.”

Unbeknownst to them; both parents were happy about the man’s exclamation, though the father was already planning what he would do to him should he didn’t mean it and break his daughters precious heart.

Two things were certain, it would be slow and painful.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some bitch

The Party had been a month ago and the little family had moved into their apartment not three days later. (y/n) and Bucky´s bedroom was huge, with a queen-sized bed in the centre- Grey and blue were the ruling colours, interrupted by the few colourful pillows and cushions in front of the window, that served the young mother as a place to read and relax. She loved to sit in front of the window with some warm drink, a good book or just with her hands caressing her grown belly and looking over the city beneath. Though she only had time to do so when Lily was in bed or occupied with Sam or another of her unrelated Uncles and Aunts. Loki and Sam being her favourite alongside Uncle Steve. Her favourite thing to do with them was having tea-parties with self-made muffins and cake. 

Mrs Wyatt supplied fresh goods every other day and Tony loved them so much, he asked her to move into the tower, so they could get the treats fresh from the oven. He pouted for three days straight when the elderly woman declined polite, though she promised to come by and bake with them in the tower once in a while.   
Lily loved to help her and she wanted to teach her recipes to the next generation, so they wouldn’t get lost after her death (though everybody told her that would be far in the future). That was much to the mother’s delight, she had started to crave chocolate cake (in every possible form) and fruit flan (especially cherry and strawberry), and with this she had an endless supply of them in the fridge of their private kitchen.

She was just eating her newest creation, a chocolate fudge with cherry-cake topping, white chocolate sauce and dark chocolate crumbles, in the common area when Natasha and Pepper entered.

“Hello Momma. How are you this wonderful morning?”, the Assassin greeted with a voice, (y/n) knew she had something planned.

“I am good- thank you. Why do you sound like you are going to do something I don’t like?”

“I swear you will like it! You just don’t know it jet.”, the woman grinned and Pepper shook her head about her friends antics.

“Pepper?”, the pregnant woman pleaded for reassurance and a hint where she was gotten pulled into.

“It really isn’t too bad. Nat just messes with you.”, the CO smiled, giving the assassin a warning look.

“We thought you might want to get out of the tower for once and have some quality time.”, she grinned, “Get some new clothes and maybe a massage and some styling. The usual, you know.”

“Do I have to? I have cake.”, the pregnant female sighted lifting her food to underline her exclamation. That, and she never liked to go shopping. She never had enough money to go shopping as a teen and after Hydra, she had other things on her mind.

“Yes- come on it will be fun, I swear!”, the Russian redhead grinned, “We can visit your bakery for more cake if that’s the only thing keeping you here.”

_There is no getting out of this, is it? Urgh._

“Fine. But I finish this first and then I need to find Lily and then Bucky and- urgh.”, the pregnant woman pouted, biting into her cake sandwich.

“Already done. Lily and Loki are having a tea-party with Steve and Bucky and the latter knows you are with us. So, eat up, Happy is waiting for us.”

Ten minutes later, (y/n), Pepper and Natasha sat inside one of one of Tony Starks personal limousines with drinks (alcohol free for the soon to be two-times mother) on their way to some exclusive boutiques.   
“Those are some of my favourite ones. And don´t worry about the prices- Tony is paying.”, Pepper exclaimed with a smile.

“Ok? Why?”

“As our gift for you. Lily got her own little kingdom; your other daughter will have a mermaid heaven and Bucky- well he has you. Tony´s words, not mine. Come on, I saw a dress that would compliment you wonderfully, the other day.”, Pepper exclaimed, pulling her friend out of the car as soon as Happy had opened the door.

“I will be here if you need an escape vehicle.”, the man whispered, only loud enough for the pregnant woman to hear it.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

The boutique they entered was another kind of exclusive. Leather was everywhere, the floor, the walls; everywhere.

_Well, they sure as hell haven´t vegans as customers._

“Ah, Ms Potts, how are you and Ms Romanov this wonderful evening. And I see you even have your -Assistant with you. Is she new?”, a middle aged woman greeted the three woman with an fake smile, “Come, I have a wonderful new collection to show you. You- you can sit over there. I fear we don’t have clothes for your-”

The last part was meant for (y/n), but Natasha quickly interrupted the saleswoman with a murderous look on her face, that rivalled every angry Alpha face the young mother had ever witnessed. “This Is (y/n). A very good friend of us and the mother of our unborn goddaughter. But if you don’t have anything for her, we will leave. Until the not existing next time.”

Two say the woman was shocked was a misunderstanding, her porcelain skin had become even paler and (y/n) was sure she could see through her so  much blood had drained out of her face.

“Happy will be waiting outside. Come (y/n). The dress isn´t as beautiful than I remember. FRIDAY, please remove this Boutique from the list of shops Tony can buy gifts from.”

The CO´s voice was as cold as ice and her eyes held no positive emotion for the woman that was about to faint.

**_“The Boutique was removed. Do you want me to cancel any orders that still needs to be received?”_** , the AI´s electronic voice sounded from the woman´s Stark Phone.

“Yes.” And with that, they left through the doors, back onto the streets where Happy was waiting.

“You know, if you want to escape it isn’t smart to do it with the others.”, he joked with a wink. “Last time I saw this look, Tony did something incredible stupid. What happened?”

“The Owner is a fake Bitch. Let´s get to the next one.”, Pepper grumbled, and the Chef of Security made a face that he knew she was pissed and made a mental note to not visit this shop again.

“Sure, buckle up.”

“I am sorry (y/n), if I had known she is such a snake I would have never come here. This was the last time they had business with one of us, I make sure of it. Too bad, some of her dresses were my favourite.”, Natasha sighted, making the young mother look to her feet.

“Sorry. You don´t need to do that-“

“Bullshit. You are our friend and family. Bucky is your Mate. There is no reason in hell for me to buy from a disrespectful little cow, that bleached her hair so often it messed with her brain.”, the assassin ranted and (y/n) thought she heard a whispered “Should pay her a visit with Clint.” A second later, making her chuckle.

“Why are you laughing?”, Pepper asked confused, obvious to what Natasha had just said, who answered “Nothing” in a sweet and innocent voice.

“Just let me know what to tell the Police should they come and ask questions. Not that there would be any evidences, right?”

“I have NO idea what you are talking about Pepper.”

“Sure you don’t. So, (y/n), tell us how is it to be pregnant with Bucky´s Baby?”

“And that´s my cue to roll up the Window. Have fun ladies.”, Happy laughed.

_Don´t leave me alone. I thought we will suffer together! Traitor-_

“Uhm,”, she breathed unsure, “I guess the same like being with any other man´s child? I don´t know-“

“I mean, how is he treating you and Lily when you are alone. Is he cuddly- does he massage you. I bet he is very talented with his hands. Isn´t it strange with his metal hand. You know- things like that.”

“Uhm, well-“, the pregnant woman started, not knowing if she should answer those questions. Her Mate was a very private person (she couldn’t blame him) and she didn’t want to anger him because she said something she wasn´t supposed to say.

“- he is always looking out for us and making sure we are alright. If it wasn’t for Steve and some of you other I am sure he wouldn’t even go to the gym sometimes without us coming with him.”, she smiled.

“That man would die for you and your girls. You should have seen him after you left. I swear he gave Bruce a run for his money with his mood-swings.”, Natasha grinned.

“Sorry about that. It was just- Lily was so sad and hurt. And I wasn´t faring anything better to be honest. It was just what would have been best for all of us. At least that was what I though.”, she mumbled, her heart clenching with the memories of the happenings then. Making both woman to embrace their friend in an comforting embrace.

“Did you know you were pregnant again?”

“No. I learned about it when we had been two months at the cabin. But, I think I would have left none the less. At that moment he, he wasn’t who I knew and – Don´t be mad with me, please.”

“We thought that that would be your answer and we couldn’t blame you if you had done that. Bucky wasn´t in his right mind and the hurt was all over your faces. I was about to hit the senses back into him hadn´t Steve stopped me. Part of me was glad you had left. For your own sake. I think I wouldn’t have even tried to stop you.”, Pepper admitted with her motherly warm voice.

“I tried, but I can only hit _that_ hard during trainings sessions. Tried quantity instead of quality. Didn´t work out though.”, the ex-Assassin apologised, “at least when you were still around. But I swear, as soon as you had left something must have clicked in his head.”

“The phrase is true then: you only can only miss something if it is gone-“, she wanted to say something else when her phone rang. It was Bucky.

“Speaking of the devil.”, Natasha chuckled, “make on loud.”

“You alright?- (y/n).”, the worried voice of the Alpha sounded.”(y/n)?”

“Yeah, we are fine. What´s up?”, she answered her voice still a bit heavy from her emotional talk just seconds prior.

“Were you crying? You were crying. Where are you I-“

“I am fine. Just the hormones, I promise.”, (y/n) quickly tried to diffuse the situation, she didn’t want him to feel even more guilty then he already felt.

“Where are Natasha and Pepper- “

“Chill Bucky. We are here. Like she said, just her hormones messing with her. There was this little Pitbull-Puppy she couldn´t take with her because it already had an owner. That´s all. Now get back to Steve and the others, we have a schedule to uphold.”, Natasha interrupted him, lying so good (y/n) nearly believed there had been a little dog puppy.

“But, he was soooo cute. Bambam would love him.”, she sniffed.

“(y/n), we went through this. Barney is happy with little Charles as his owner.”, Pepper sighted in a scolding tone.

_Why are they all so good with lying?_

“I know- but still *sniff*- he was soo cute and Lily has Bambam. He would be ideal for the little one. You know- so it is fair.”, this time her emotions were real and a tear rolled down her cheek. The Alpha on the other end was silent for a heartbeat.

“We can go and see if we can find a Charles for the little one. If that´s why you are upset. But know, please calm down and enjoy your time. Ok?”, the Alpha´s voice was warm and full of love for his Mate. He had feared the worst when he had gotten a heavy feeling in the pit of his Stomach. He had to call her and check, even though he knew she was safe with Natasha and that FRIDAY would have informed them as soon as something would have gone wrong.

“Really? Thank you.”, she breathed her answer and her mood lifted at once.

“Really. I need to go. Steve looks like he has a scolding for me.”

“Bye.”

“bye.”

And with that the call was over again and (y/n) looked into the faces of two grinning females.

“AWEEEEE.” The awed in union.

“That Alpha has a sixth sense or something.”

“Damn girl- you know you can ask him for everything? Just press out a tear and he would kill the pope for you.”, Natasha exclaimed.

“Thanks for the cover up. I don’t want him to feel even more guilty-“, the pregnant woman mumbled.

“No problem. Looks like your family just got another member. Just make it a cute Barney.”

The atmosphere lifted, the three women entered the next store Happy had parked in front. It wasn’t as exclusive looking then the one prior and the clerk seem nice.

He had pink and black hair, multiple piercings in his ears and some tattoos (though those weren´t too visible).

“Ms Romanov, Ms Potts how are you this wonderful evening. And who is your lovely friend that you bring into my humble shop.” He greeted them with a smile. “What can I bring you lovelies? Champagne, wine coffee, Tea. Sarah also made fresh chocolate ship muffins yesterday. I am sure she wouldn’t be mad if I gave you one, or two. Ah, I see the soon to be mother wants chocolate, I can see if our machine can do hot chocolate, otherwise I can call the Bistro a few doors down and let them bring some.”

“ That would be awesome Carlo. (y/n) craves Chocolate like no pregnant woman before.”, Pepper laughed.

“Well then. Give me a second and feel free to look around. Mi Casa is su Casa- well not directly, but you know what I mean.”

“Is he always –?”, she asked her two friends as soon as the man had left them alone.

“- only to those he likes. There once was a stuck up high society – woman-. I have never met someone who could insult someone like that without insulting them. He is lovely and sells beautiful clothes.”, Pepper chuckled, “ I have to admit I used some of his phrases whenever one of Tony´s business partner pisses me of.”

“Alright Ladies, let´s see what we can find for little (y/n) here. I say Pepper and I go looking around and you have to try the things on. No words against it? Good.”

Four hours and a lot of fun later, the three women finally left the little shop with (y/n) having multiple new outfits (none of them she could wear when she wasn’t pregnant anymore).

“Alright. Let´s get hair and Make Up done. We want you to look beautiful for your Date with Bucky, don´t we. Well, even more beautiful then usual.”, the Russian red Head winked.

“Wait. What?”


	14. Chapter 14

“Usually I would have suggested to go on that date at some restaurant. But we know neither of you like that, so we made sure you get the tower ready.”, Pepper exclaimed and motioned for (y/n) to follow them inside.

“We will get you ready in my room. Your dinner date will be in your Rooms. Lily will be staying with me tonight, so the two, or three of you have some time alone.”, Natasha piped in.

“Don’t let her eat ice cream to late please. Last time you did she had stomach ache for two days.”, the mother breathed, remembering the last sleep over Lily had with her aunt Nata.

“Yeah, Bucky wasn’t very appeal about that. He told me when we trained the day after. I am still sorry. No Ice I swear, but popcorn and Disney marathon.”, the assassin admitted.

“That´s fine with me. So, do I have to wear the lingerie you bought?”, the pregnant woman huffed.

“Yes.”, both woman answered in union, rolling their eyes.

“Sorry. Hoped you changed your minds. Fine, at least they are black and not red or pink.”, she blushed. “I am just nervous, this is my first date ever.”

That last part caught the attention of the other females. “  
“What?!”, they called in union, startling other people around.

“Yeah. I grew up in an orphanage and with seventeen Hydra got me. After that I had no need for one because I had Winter or Bucky.”, she answered shy and a bit ashamed, though she knew it wasn’t her fault.

“That makes sense. Don’t worry, Bucky won´t complain, and if he does just cry- he will melt away.”, Pepper assured her.  
“Can we start? I get hungry.”, (y/n) mumbled and the two others started to work their magic.

They chatted a bit more, while Natasha styled her hair and Pepper did her make up.

“Damn girl, you are hot!”, they whistled and dragged her in front of Natasha´s mirror to look at herself. And what greeted her took her breath away. She hadn’t been allowed to see herself in the dress in the store before but she had to admit it really was stunning.

It was long enough to almost reach your knees and was shaped like a baby doll mixed with a fifties dress. It was dark blue with a silver coloured belt (that laid beneath her breasts) which ended in a little bow on her back. Her hair was styled into waves and the make up was held natural.

“Wow. I really look beautiful.”, she breathed, and tears threatened to spill.

“Shh don’t cry. Now come before Bucky comes to look for you.”, Pepper smiled.

“I- sorry, the hormones.”, the young mother apologised, trying to stop the tears.

“It´s alright. We understand. Bucky should be waiting at the elevator for you. Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”, Natasha laughed her goodbye before the elevator doors open.

She felt more and more antsy with every second the elevator needed to reach the common floor six floors away. Nervous she strokes over her belly, trying to calm herself down, but it didn’t work.

_Why am I nervous? We already slept together- no, we became Mates and soon have two girls of our own. This is just a date- I never had a date. He probably had- who am I kidding, he had a lot of dates before the war. He will have expectations, I - what if I do something wrong? Stop thinking like that! He is your Mate! He wouldn’t care- would he?_

Panic threatened to fully overtake her, when the doors opened, and her eyes fell on the back of the waiting Alpha, her Alpha. At once her breathing and heartbeat calmed down and warmth spread through every part of her body. She saw his shoulders relax moments before he turned around to face and greet her.   
His eyes immediately met hers and she saw his feelings reflect in them: worry, changing to relieve, changing to need and then to love. They lingered on your face, before ever so slowly roaming over your body and back to your face.

“You are looking incredible, (y/n). I-“, he breathed, “-am lost for words. I have never seen anything more beautiful than you.”

Heat crept up your face and you blushed.

“You are very good looking as well. Natascha and Pepper went all in. I had no say in any of this.“, she mumbled, her eyes roaming over the father of her children in front of her.

He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans with black dress shoes. A dark blue shirt (it looked to be the same colour as her dress) was tucked into the trousers. Its sleeves were pulled up to his elbows (she knew he hated the feeling of restrictions around his wrists, who could blame him?) and the two highest buttons were opened. His metal arm causing a beautiful contrast with his shirt. His hair was pulled back into a messy lower bun and rounded the whole picture.

“Sam and Steve went all in with me, had no say either.”, he chuckled, extending his arm to her and she accepted. The moment her fingers brushed against his, she was pulled into the Alphas embrace and greeted by a longing and loving kiss.

“How are you?”, he whispered against her lips, his nose taking in the scent he loved so much.

“Hungry and a bit overwhelmed. I- I never were on a date before-“, she answered him, adverting her eyes in shame.

“Don’t. Don’t be ashamed of that. You had no say in that. What is on your mind-“, he asked, worry in his voice.

“I- you had so many dates before the war, what if I can´t reach your expectations? I know that is a stupid way to think, but-“

“No buts. You staying with me, exceeded any expectations I even dare to have. After all I have done, especially how I treated you and Lily.”, he stated, sadness in his voice.

“I- I am sorry, Bucky- I didn’t meant to make it sound like that, I am just nervous, and the pregnancy hormones aren’t really helping. Please, don’t feel that way, I didn’t want this to end in accusations, sadness, guilt and tears. Can – can we just forget that I said that and get the date started? Please?”, she nearly pleaded and the soldier finally nodded.

His arm snaked around her waist, he moved (y/n) towards the common area where the date would be take place. Turning the last corner both of them stopped in shock.

The usually casual furnished living area was now turned into a blooming terrace with candle light and old trees and old but comfortable chairs ([like this](http://bluespiritlevel.tumblr.com/post/79980760472)).

“Wow. This is incredible. How did Stark managed to do this?”, the pregnant woman breathed in awe.

“I have no idea, but it is incredible. Now come, let´s enjoy our first Date, my Mate.”, the Alpha breathed into his Mates ear, before pulling her chair back. Just like he was taught before the war. And she enjoyed every moment of it. As soon as they had sat down, a butler came and started to serve the meals.

Their date had lasted for almost three hours, when a sharp pain went up the woman´s spine and wetness pool between and down her legs.

“What´s wrong. And don’t tell me there isn’t, I can smell it.”, he growled, panic latched in his voice.

“My- My water just broke.”


	15. Chapter 15

Seconds went by where the time seemed to stay still after her exclamation. The Alpha opposite to her was frozen, his breathing had stopped and only his eyes moved from (y/n)´s face to her belly and back, before jumping into action.

Within a quarter of a second he stood beside his mate, who was clutching her sides in pain from the contractions. His breathing rapidly and strained. His muscles tense and pupils blown.

Unnaturally careful, he turned the chair she was sitting on to face him before getting on his knees. His eyes filled with worry.

“We, ouch- are alright, the little girl just decided it is time to come- ouch.”, she hissed, one hand clutching the table, the other caressing her belly.

Careful, the Alpha pried her hand away from the table and rested it into his hand, his thumb drawing calming circles on the back of her hand. 

**_“Ms (y/n), Mr Barnes I already informed your Doctor. She will meet you in the medic bay and will be there in about twenty minutes. Until then she wants you to use the breathing exercises and count the time between the contractions. Further she wants you to walk little laps every few minutes. I informed the others as well. Mr Rogers and Ms Romanov are looking after Lily and will keep her occupied for now and watch her until after the birth. The others will give you space but want to let you know they are there when you need them.”_ **

“Thank you FRIDAY.”, (y/n) smiled, her (y/ec) eyes locked with the Alphas ones.

“Can you walk? If not, I will carry you.”, he more declared than asked, his free hand already reaching for her back.

“I think I can still walk. Though I won’t be quick. And someone need to clean the floor before anyone slips and gets injured.”, she mumbled, looking down at the puddle on the floor.

“That can wait. Now we need to get to the medic bay.”, Barnes hushed her, worry latched in his voice. He didn’t want anything to happen to his unborn pup or Mate. The fear of loosing them was too great, so great in fact that his heart clenched and stopped when he even dared to think about that.

Slowly, the young woman stood up immediately supported by the strong hands of the Alpha and took a step forward.  
Water gushed down her legs again and she groaned because of that feeling. It was not nice.  
At once she was cradled into her Mates arm (bridal style) and carried towards the elevator. His face determined and worried.

(y/n) felt his heartbeat against her side. The cold metal of his arm strangely comforting and calming and she evened her breathing. Another contraction jolted through her and she hissed again in pain, causing the Alpha to quicken his steps.   
The way to the medic bay seemed longer than it really was and a breath of relieve left their throats when the pair finally stepped inside the medic bay. Slowly, like she was made of thin glass, the Alpha laid his Mate onto the prepared bed, only to rest his forehead against hers, taking in her scent that was able to calm him down, when only slightly.

“How are you feeling?”, he breathed one of his hands resting on her belly, the other stroking her hair.

“Like I am about to give birth. But I am relieved you are with me. It’s feels a lot better to give birth with you here.”, she breathed, her lips ghosting over his.

“I am sorry I wasn’t there.”, he whispered back, pain latched in his voice and she thought she saw a tear glitter in his eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault. Now-ouch- why don’t we start doing that exercise she asked us to do?”

* * *

 

Ten exhausting (both physically and mentally) hours later a piercing scream announced the arrival of the newest member of the family.

“She is perfectly healthy. Congratulations Ms (y/n) and Mr Barnes. Now, let me clean her up a bit while you can help your Mate to clean up a bit herself, before the rest inhabitants of this tower will come to visit.”, the doc smiled, “I will be just one room over. You and your daughter will be reunited in the room on the other side of the hallway.”

The man´s instincts told him to not leave his weak and new-born pup out of his line of sight, but he knew FRIDAY would have an eye on her and he had his Mate to look after as well. (y/n) was exhausted and still in pain. Not as much as before and during the birth, but it was obvious in her eyes as face that she couldn’t move on her own and wanted nothing more than to sleep. His heart had been ripped into pieces when he had seen her laying in pain, when she was screaming in pain because an especially strong contraction hit her. But the worst part was that he couldn’t do anything to ease her pain, to take it away all the while knowing it was somehow his fault that she was in pain. He had impregnated her after all. His only peace was, that this time she hadn´t to go through it alone. And now was it on him to care for her and his new-born, not to forget Lily.

“Come, I will carry you to the bath and clean you up.”, he nuzzled against her ear, his arms already finding his way under her body, to lift her up.

(y/n) was too exhausted to answer and she was only able to smile up to him and snuggle into his embrace.

Stepping into the shower of the joined bathroom, the Alpha kneeled on the floor his Mate moving so she was sitting on his knees with her head against his chest.  
With a swift move the gown she had worn was gone and not a second later a soft spray of water covered her skin and a sigh of relieve left her lips. The Alpha want caring that his whole clothes became soaking wet like that-

With gentle fingers he cleaned her from the sweat and remains of the birth before cradling her in a soft towel to dry her.  
“You feeling better?”, he asked the young woman looking her over once more.

“mhm, yeah.”, she mumbled her lips ghosting over his, “just tired.”

“You can sleep whenever you want. I keep the others at bay.”, he promised her.

“Mhm, Lily will want to meet her sister. I bet she already tried to sneak away from her uncle Steve and Aunt Nata more than once. She can be stealthy if she wants to.”

“Let´s meet up with our daughter, shall we?”, the Alpha rumbled, his eyes and voice filled with love.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

She had just sit down in her bed when the doc returned with their little daughter, already dressed in one of her new onesies and a cute little beany on her head.

“Here you go. She is such a cute and beautiful sweetheart. She didn’t cry once. I will stay in the tower for the next week. Mr Stark was kind enough to prepare a room for me. In case you need me just send for me. Otherwise we will see each other in a few hours.”, and with that the three of them were alone for the first time.

A satisfied and proud rumble vibrated in the Alphas chest when his eyes caught the sight of his newly born daughter sleeping in her mother´s arms.

“She is beautiful, isn’t she?”, the mother whispered.

“She is. One of the three most beautiful woman I know.”, was his answer and he took his seat behind her, so she could rest against his strong chest, what she immediately did.

They had just gotten comfortable, when a knock was heard from the door.

**_“Little Lily and the others are here for a visit. Do you want them to enter or do you want me to send them away again?”_ **

“They can come in.”, the Sergeant answered and not a second later an exited little Lily ran into the room and nearly barrelled into the bed, wasn´t it for her father´s reflexes.

“Easy Lily.”, he smiled while lifting her onto the bed as well.

“She is so tiny.”, the older sister awed.

“That she is. She is beautiful, well done you two.”, the Captain congratulated his friends before stepping aside to make room for the others.

“So, what´s her name?”, the billionaire asked with grin, causing the others to roll their eyes upon his impatience.

“We want to introduce you to Maria Grace.”, (y/n) introduced her daughter to the assembled Avengers and friends, to the surprise and shock of one Tony Stark.

“You- you- “, he started to say, though his was unable to form sentences tears running down his face, “Thank you.”


	16. Chapter 16

(y/n) and her new-born were allowed to leave the medic-floor a week later, even though her Doctor had cleared them to leave two days after birth (they were is the same building after all and under surveillance of a super computer and AI), though their Mate and father wanted to be on the save-side and convinced the mother to stay the extra days.   
Four more days she wasn’t allowed to leave her bed on her own and wasn’t it for her knowledge that it was his instincts and worry acting, she would have been angry with him and just return to their floor. She yearned to be able to sleep in her own bed again, not that the bed in her hospital room was uncomfortable (Stark had only the best of the best), but it wasn’t hers and she missed the warmth and smell of her Mate next to her. 

The apparatus that had been responsible to make her smell like an Omega in heat had been removed on her third day and she was relieved.

As much as it pained him to not lay next to his Mate able to pull her against his body, Bucky Barnes had stayed in a chair between her bed and that of their new-born. That way he knew them save and would be able to be at either side should anything happen. He would love for Lily to stay with them as well, though he knew that wouldn’t be the best for his two girls that needed the rest and so he knew her save with his brother during the night. Though he had FRIDAY monitor her room onto a little tablet that was always next to him on the nightstand.  
And wasn’t it for said brother, the mother and young girl would have stayed in that room for at least a week longer.

Maria was a calm baby and only woke up at night when she needed a diaper change or something to drink.   
In the first case, the Alpha would get up (his sharp senses and FRIDAY´s sensors always informing them what would be the case) and take care of the change and then stay as long as the little girl needed until she was asleep again.  Given that, (y/n) had a lot more sleep than she had with Lily at that age and able to spend time with her family and friends during the day without being constantly sleep deprived and therefore not really functioning.

Lily absolutely adored and loved her little sibling and did under no circumstances leave her side and stop playing with her. She would tell her stories about what she did that day and watch over her when she was sleeping, reading a ´picture book´ or watching or playing something on a tablet. Bambam and Mu-Shu always at their sides.

Mu-Shu was Maria´s dog. They had found her in straying around Central Park one day (when Maria was around half a year old) on a walk. And both (y/n) and Lily fell immediately in love. Maria did, the first time she woke up with the dog sitting a few metres away; she had reached for it at once and so the Alpha couldn’t but say yes to keeping her.  
Lily named her after her new favourite Disney Character: Mu-Shu the little mischievous dragon of the Mulan movies. And given the veterinary had told them it was most likely a Shiba-Inu Rottweiler mix, they decided it would fit alright (though they hoped she wouldn’t cause as much trouble as the dragon does in the movies).   
She already had been castrated, and it somehow pained (y/n) that Mu (like Lily had nicknamed her) wouldn’t be able to experience the joy of motherhood on her own, though it would make living with her and Bambam easier.

Unlike Lily, Maria had the same eye and hair colour like her mother and smelled of Chocolate and raspberries with a hint of rain.   
And she loved rain, whenever there would be a thunderstorm brewing over Manhattan or just rain, she would smile and love to watch the drops of water run down the glass of the windows. That was what made Thor the perfect uncle for her (alongside Tony of course), and more than once did the parents noticed little sparkles surround the Gods hammer when a very sudden Thunderstorm hit the city.

Tony was spoiling the hell out of the family and the little inside joke of him already gifting money to the best universities and collages (so the girls could learn wherever they want) made the round so the mother had the feeling it wasn’t just a joke.

It took the Captain two months until he was able to convince the Alpha to leave his family for an hour to train with the rest of the team in the gym, so he stayed prepared to return to doing Missions later. Though he only left, when he knew his Mate and pups secure and watched, what made him to escort them to the common area in the morning where either Pepper, Natasha or Sam was already waiting for them. A few times it was Mrs Wyatt, who taught Lily to bake.  
After those hours of intense training, the Alpha would check on his family before going for a quick shower and returning to them within twenty minutes at top. He then wouldn’t leave their side for any reason unless he was literally dragged away.

* * *

 

Maria´s first birthday was fast approaching, and the Sergeant had been on three smaller missions during the last months. They took a day at most, though the Alpha behaved until returning like they had been separated for weeks again. Whenever he retuned he would embrace his ´girls´ in a tight hug and just stay there, inhaling their scents and feeling their heartbeat and body-heat and hearing their breathing. They would be cuddling like that on the parent´s bed for hours.

The party itself was a small one (only the Avengers, friends and family), though it still was princess-themed. Lily had bought her cute little stuffed monkey from one of her visits of the zoo with Uncle Steve and Aunt Nata and it soon became the little girls favourite toy. Though the biggest surprise had nothing to do with Maria or her birthday that day, but with something that Lily had said.

“Can I throw the flowers when you marry?”, Lily suddenly piped up between taking bites from her cake (like it was the most usual question in the world) not even looking up from it.

Immediately the table fell silent and every pair of eyes moved to see the parent’s reaction and at that second, they looked baffled, either mouth slightly open.  
“What do you mean Lily?”

“I mean, you and Daddy aren´t married and –“

“And? What is on your mind Muffin?”, the Alpha asked interested.

“-and we would be a real family then.”, she mumbled uncomfortable with the attention she was getting at that moment. And (y/n) saw a flash of pain went through her Mate´s eyes when he heard that sentence.

“Lady Lily, why do you think you aren´t a real family?”, Loki asked his little friend with a warm and soft voice, but the only answer he got was a shy shrug.

“Let me assure you, little Princess, you are a real Family. Your Parents love you and your sister and each other. And the title of Husband and Wife won´t change anything. You are a real family.”, he told her softly.

“Ok.”, she breathed before sending everybody a huge and shimmering smile, “Love you.”

* * *

 

It was the evening after the Birthday-party and Lily and Maria had been laid down to sleep (and they immediately did fall asleep), cuddling with their dogs and the Alpha and his Mate had retreated to their own room.

The sergeant had become strangely silent and had an unreadable look on his face that scared the female a bit.

_What is he thinking about? Did something happen?_

Slowly, not to accidentally scare him (should he be too deep into thought), the young female walked up behind him hugged him, her cheek resting between his shoulder blades waiting for him to react.

“What is on your mind?”, she asked him after a few minutes when he didn’t, “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

But he was still staring out of the huge windows, his eyes lost in the distance of the sleeping city.

“Bucky? Talk to me. Please tell me what is wrong.”, she pleaded, walking around the silent Alpha to look him into the eyes, her arms still embracing him in a hug.

Tears started to dwell in her eyes, she had never seen him this passive and gone before, sure he had been silent during their time with Hydra, but he had acknowledged her somehow at all times, now he was just ignoring her or not realizing she was even there.

“I will get Steve-“, you whispered more to yourself, but that seemed to catch his attention, because when she tried to walk away, his strong arms held her in place and his lips placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“Lily is right.”, he mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“We are not a real family. We never were.”, he said like a statement, without any emotion making her heart clench.

_What does that mean, why are you saying that?_

“Why are you saying that? We are a real family.”, she whispered shocked and pained.

“Because it is true. We are not married, we never dated. The only reason why we are like this, why Lily exist is because of Hydra. You were given no choice. I was given no choice.”, he started to explain, “And Maria- she exists because the Winter Soldier took over, following the Instincts that are buried in our DNA. And even if you say otherwise- you never had a real choice, a choice on your own.”

“Where are you going with this-“, (y/n) sobbed, fearing the worst, “You- you, you are regretting it. Aren´t you? You wished anything of this didn’t happen- I-“

_How can he say that? Why doesn’t he want us anymore? What is going on? I can´t do that again- Not again-_

“No- NO. I don’t regret it, neither were I had no choice, nor where I had one. You three are the best what happened to me in the whole century of my life. But the truth stays the same, you had less of a choice than me and hadn´t I got my memories back, you would have been alone and on your own- you WERE alone and on your own with Lily.”, the Sergeant quickly breathed, kissing her between words, “It- I- I just -I don’t- I want you to have a choice.”

“I had a choice. After Hydra, I had built a life for Lily and me and I was prepared spend it alone, only the two of us. I could have sent Steve and Sam away that day, or never telling Lily who her father is. But I choose not to. I choose to tell her, to live in the same city as you and to speak with Sam and Steve. I had a choice even with Hydra. After that incident with the other Alpha- you left me a knife to defend myself with and I could have easily turn it against myself and ended it all then and there, but I didn’t.”, (y/n) answered him with passion in her voice, “And if that’s the only thing bothering you, I know Lily will be a beautiful flower girl. What do you think? And Mu and Bambam would be awesome Ringbearers.”

A smile brighter than the sun appeared onto the Alpha´s face, when he realizes what she meant, that she had made a choice and which choice she made.

They would be getting married and become a real family. A family he had always wanted. A family his mother and sister had talked about. His life was now complete.

* * *

 

The wedding had been beautiful, Lily and Maria had been the flower girls and Bambam and Mu-Shu carried the rings (wearing their own little tuxedo / dress- but nothing to strange).

Steve was his best friends’ best man alongside Sam and Pepper and Natasha were here maids of honour. Tony of course had paid for everything, though if it had gone after him, whole NY would have been invited and not just friends and family.

The Wedding itself had taken place in the tower: the common area had been altered into a beautiful magical forest with butterflies, flowers and a bird or two.

Every one attending were dressed in gowns and dresses and it could be considered a dream wedding, making (y/n) the official Mrs (y/n) Barnes.

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if I missed any Tags so I can add them!


End file.
